Maldita suerte
by j4p4nis3
Summary: AU. Continuación de "Títeres del destino". Después de la abrupta separación entre Vegeta y Bulma, ¿podrán aclarara las cosas y solucionar sus problemas? Orgullo, razón y corazón se disputan una batalla difícil de librar. ¿Cual será el vencedor en esta oportunidad?
1. Capítulo 1 Secuelas

Capítulo 1. Secuelas.

El tiempo había pasado tan rápido que apenas lo notó. El cielo despejado irradiaba ese tono azulado encantador que hacía parecer todo más hermoso de lo normal. Finalmente el término del periodo había llegado y cada área del campus estaba plagada de jóvenes inmersos en sus asuntos, yendo y viniendo por doquier. Las voces de los grupos charlando amenamente entre ellos hacían eco por la zona, el sol alumbraba impasible… y ella, sonreía genuinamente después de mucho tiempo. No fue difícil adaptarse, en ninguna circunstancia le costó hacer amistades nuevas y ésta no había sido la excepción. Sin embargo…

-¡Eh! Eh Bulma! ¡Planeta tierra a Bulma!

-¿Q- Qué? ¿Cómo? -Balbuceó la de ojos azules al morocho riendo frente a ella–. Disculpa Bryant, me distraje un poco. ¿Qué me decías?

-¿Un poco?, estabas fuera de este planeta, linda.

Sonrió–. En serio lo lamento, es solo que…

-Déjame adivinar –interrumpió-, ¿él de nuevo? -Bryant la miró con ternura. Sabía la historia que su amiga cargaba a cuestas. Ella una noche finalmente se la develó cuando la fortaleza flaqueó a causa de unas copas y un hecho coincidente con uno de sus pocos, pero preciados recuerdos.

 _ **El pub estaba lleno, la mayor parte de las caras eran conocidas. Al lado de la barra se encontraba Bulma rodeada de al menos diez compañeros de clase, todos festejaban amenamente la aprobación de aquel proyecto que tanto trabajo y amanecidas les había tomado. Era por fin momento de un merecido relajo para ellos.**_

 _ **-Querida, si yo tuviera ese cuerpo y ese rostro hermoso, no duraría en usarlo para conquistar al chico de mis sueños –resopló el morocho-. Pero ya ves, estoy enclaustrado en este cuerpo que… Ay ¡no me pertenece! –culminó con un puchero.**_

 _ **Bulma sonrió ante el gracioso gesto de su amigo, definitivamente lo sentía más como una "amiga"–. Pero qué dices corazón, eres perfecto así, si te gustaran las chicas, créeme que yo… -le guiñó un ojo pícaramente.**_

 _ **-¡Ni lo digas! –objetó divertido-, sé que mueres por mí, linda, pero esta criatura caribeña no puede verte más que como una amiga, lo lamento –finalizó sonriéndole para luego darle un sorbo a la cerveza que sostenía en una mano.**_

 _ **-No tengo oportunidad con… -El sonido de un corto grito la interrumpió.**_

 _ **Unos pasos delante de ella, una joven había caído al suelo a causa de un tropiezo con un fornido muchacho. Éste se levantó ofreciéndole una mano a ella, quien ruborizada la tomó gustosa, seguidamente le entregó una billetera que había caído al suelo al momento del torpe encuentro entre ambos. Sonrieron y siguieron su camino.**_

 _ **El semblante de Bulma cambió, sus azules ojos parecían querer desbordar hacia sus mejillas. Uno a uno vinieron los recuerdos a su mente e inevitablemente la fuerza parecía abandonarla-. Tengo que irme –susurró más para sí misma, que para sus compañeros.**_

 _ **-¿Cómo? –Bryant la miraba intrigado, no entendía qué había sucedido. Hace unos segundos atrás estaba sonriendo y bromeando con él, y ahora parecía querer huir, pero ¿huir de qué?–. Linda, ¿te sientes bien?**_

 _ **-Necesito irme, de repente no me siento bien… -Tomó su bolso y tras ofrecerle una fugaz sonrisa a sus compañeros, emprendió presurosa la marcha**_

 _ **-¡Eh! Espera, no te vas a ir, no así –exclamó el morocho mientras se hacía de un agarre a una de sus muñecas para detenerla-. No permitiré que te vayas sola, yo te llevare a tu habitación - Asintió a sus amigos y tras tomar su chaqueta se fue junto con ella.**_

 _ **Durante todo el camino permanecieron en silencio. Bulma solo se limitó a ver la ciudad por la ventana del taxi, mientras Bryant la miraba inquisitivo en busca de alguna señal de su parte. Vacía, simplemente parecía estar vacía. Su alegre amiga se había convertido, sin razón alguna, en un cascarón hueco. Llegaron al campus universitario y caminaron sin decir palabra alguna hasta la habitación de la joven, una vez que llegaron ella sacó la llave de la misma y abrió la puerta. Se quedó en silencio mirando el piso por unos segundos…**_

 _ **-¿Estás bien? –cuestionó dulcemente a su amiga. Bulma inmediatamente volteó y se lanzó a sus brazos, llorando amargamente como una pequeña niña. Bryant la abrazó en respuesta y le dio un beso en la frente mientras ella sollozaba desconsolada. Cuando finalmente logró calmarse un poco y regular su respiración se alejó un poco del morocho, y le sonrió agradecida**_

 _ **-Ahora me siento mucho mejor, sin duda. –Respondió limpiando con el dorso de su mano sus mejillas-. No te preocupes, corazón.**_

 _ **-Por supuesto que me preocupo, y discúlpame –Posó ambas manos en sus caderas-, pero no me iré de aquí hasta saber que te puso tan mal. Así que decide, ¿hablaremos de eso acá o me invitarás a pasar?**_

 _ **Bulma no pudo evitar sonreír, Bryant siempre lograba robarle una sonrisa sin importar el momento y la situación. Le haría bien hablar, nunca lo había hecho antes y ya no podía más con esa carga emocional. Lo invitó a pasar y las palabras salieron una tras otra. Le contó cómo ese incidente en el pub fue tan similar al de ella en la universidad de donde provenía. La forma en que ello trajo a su mente todos los demás recuerdos… El celular, la llamada de Marron, la infidelidad de Yamcha, las veces que Veg…, que él la había sacado de diferentes apuros, sin duda aún le costaba pronunciar su nombre. Su primera vez el día de su cumpleaños, las sensaciones que despertó en ella, las intrigas y confusiones que vinieron de la mano con su relación, el accidente de Raiyu y finalmente la partida del que consideraba aún su gran amor, sin decirle adiós, sin darle alguna explicación. Las lágrimas brotaron incontenibles cuando le explicó el dolor que sintió, el vació en su estómago y la sensación de estar incompleta. La indignación con la que hizo para sí una coraza, que no le permitiera mostrarse débil y herida. La mezcla de sentimientos y lo difícil que fue iniciar desde cero.**_

 _ **El morocho la escuchó atentamente, secó sus lágrimas y le brindó cuantos abrazos fueran necesarios. La acunó contra su pecho y susurró palabras de aliento. Le recriminó dulcemente que no dejara salir toda esa carga antes, la ayudó a recostarse en cama y le acarició el cabello hasta que se quedara dormida. Se veía tan frágil, ¿Cómo pudo fingir fortaleza tanto tiempo?, se molestó consigo mismo, por no haberse dado cuenta antes del dolor que llevaba dentro su amiga y se prometió acompañarla y ayudarla a superarlo. Bulma no volvería a derramar una sola lágrima por aquel sujeto, eso sería un hecho**_ **.**

-No puedo creer que acabara tan pronto –respondió con melancolía-, definitivamente será difícil volver a casa.

-Puedes elegir quedarte, pide tu cambio definitivo y termina tu carrera junto conmigo, con nosotros…

La de ojos claros sonrió–. Igual debo volver para hacer esos trámites, y… la verdad no estoy segura aún qué decisión tomar, allá también tengo muy buenos amigos.

-Y una ciudad llena de recuerdos que te atormentan, linda –Posó su mano izquierda sobre su hombro y la atrajo sutilmente hacía sí–, tienes que hacer lo mejor para ti -concluyó mientras la abrazaba. Bulma correspondió el abrazo. Aún no sabía qué decisión tomaría, sin embargo el volver a casa la ayudaría a elegir la mejor opción para ella, de eso estaba segura. Además no podía huir siempre de los recuerdos, y finalmente la hora de enfrentarlos estaba próxima. Suspiró pesadamente.

-¡Hey! ¡Muchachos!, basta de tanto sentimentalismo –exclamó una jovencita acercándose a ellos.

-Ush, cuándo no Alithú –resopló el morocho haciendo sonreír a Bulma-. Siempre inoportuna.

-No seas pesado Bryant, tenemos que celebrar, no ponernos tristes. Además estoy segura que Bulma volverá para quedarse, ¿sí o no, _azulita_? –cuestionó divertida mientras le daba un ligero codazo en las costillas a la aludida.

-Por supuesto, es imposible vivir sin nosotros una vez que nos conocen –Apoyó Byron acercándose a ellos–, somos encantadores.

-No sé por qué me tocó un primo así -refunfuñó Bryant–, ¿por qué no me rodea gente normal?

-Porque tú no eres normal, querido –respondieron al unísono los tres, para luego romper en carcajadas.

-Bueno, bueno, ya basta de tonterías, ¿iremos al partido de mañana? –cuestionó el muchacho de grandes ojos.

-Por supuesto que sí Byron, y luego iremos a cenar y después a bailar hasta el amanecer –Tomó a Bulma de una mano, extendió su brazo guiándola al lado opuesto y la atrajo a él, posó una mano en su cintura y la inclinó hacia atrás-, será un despedida inolvidable –concluyó sonriéndole.

-Un hasta luego Bryant –corrigió la joven de crespa cabellera-, porque Bulma volverá, estoy segura.

-¿Volverás no?

-No lo sé… -Acomodando su vestido que se había elevado un poco por los pasos de baile del morocho-, aún no estoy segura, verán…

-No, no digas nada ahora –interrumpió Byron-, lo decidirás después. Ahora es momento de festejar y punto.

Todos sonrieron en afirmación, tomaron sus pertenencias y caminaron hacia la salida de la universidad. Byron tenía razón, pensaba la de cabello azul, luego lo decidiría, por ahora aprovecharía cada momento con sus amigos y lo pasaría bien. Se lo merecía, todos lo merecían.

* * *

-Sin duda la mejor adquisición de nuestro equipo en los últimos años –comentaba un regordete hombre de cabello cano, mientras se acomodaba en la silla frente a un escritorio-. Ni un solo partido perdido, ¡esto es todo un mérito! –Sacó un habano de una pequeña caja de metal que se encontraba al lado de la computadora, y mordió un extremo del mismo, para luego escupirlo dentro del contenedor de basura.

-Aún nos queda una fecha, y es la más importante -respondió su contraparte mientras le ofrecía su encendedor.

-No seas negativo Michael –Dio una calada profunda-, eres el mejor cazatalentos que hemos tenido, y esta vez te has lucido –Exhaló una gran nube de humo.

-No pensé que sería fácil por las circunstancias –Tomó asiento en una silla frente a su colocutor-, sinceramente pensé que rechazaría nuestra propuesta…

-Bueno, ya ves que no fue así –El regordete subió con dificultad ambas piernas sobre el escritorio, cruzándolas entre sí–, incluso me atrevo a pensar que ese terrible accidente con el otro muchacho fue un punto a nuestro favor.

Esas palabras cayeron sobre él como un baldazo de agua helada-. ¿En serio?–analizó sus palabras y continuó-, ¿lo cree así? Déjeme decirle que fue horri…

-Sé que es algo frío de mi parte –interrumpió-, sin embargo si eso no hubiera sucedido quizás no estaría él acá, o quizás no sería lo suficientemente eficiente para nuestro equipo.

-No entiendo qué tendría eso que ver.

-Piénsalo así, ese tipo de cosas nos hacen más fuertes, y a nosotros nos conviene tener en nuestro equipo gente fuerte, fría -Apagó el habano torpemente en un cenicero improvisado, bajó las piernas del escritorio y cruzó los brazos encima de su prominente estómago-. La gente con ataduras emocionales es débil y cuidadosa, y en el fútbol americano eso no sirve.

-¿Usted cree que ese incidente hizo de él, mejor jugador de lo que era? -No podía evitar que un hilo de duda asomara en su voz–, es un tanto cruel pensar así.

-No tiene interés en hacer amigos dentro del equipo, es exigente con todos por igual, ha sacado el máximo en todos y cada uno de nuestros jugadores. Su vida es esto, su mente y cuerpo están en nuestro equipo. Hemos sido beneficiados, no lo creo… estoy seguro de ello.

-No soy quién para refutarlo.

-No te menosprecies Michael, sin ti y tu acertada intervención, no lo tendríamos en nuestras filas. Pero basta de cháchara, ve por él y dile que deseo hablarle. Hay algunos detalles que me gustaría hablar con el muchacho.

-Bien, pero no olvide que es una persona difícil de tratar.

-Lo sé, lo sé –contestó-, sólo ve por él y déjame el resto a mí, por algo soy el presidente de este club.

El cazatalentos asintió con la cabeza, y se marchó a cumplir con lo encomendado, dejando a su superior solo en la oficina–. Vegeta No Ouji… Aún tienes potencial reprimido muchacho... –susurró pensativo-, ¿qué te detiene?

* * *

El entrenamiento del día había culminado temprano, era una exigencia que descansaran veinticuatro horas antes del partido. Todos los jugadores se encontraban repartidos en los camerinos, algunos cambiándose de vestimenta y otros usando las duchas. Vegeta por su parte se encontraba sentado al filo de una banqueta con las piernas separadas, el codo izquierdo sobre su pierna y en la mano apoyando su rostro. En la otra mano llevaba una pequeña bolsa de hielo, la que presionaba contra su rodilla derecha, manteniendo su impasible ceño fruncido. Se había lesionado la rodilla en uno de los tantos partidos jugados, y el esfuerzo que hacía en los entrenamientos traía a flote el insufrible dolor. Sin embargo en su semblante no mostraba signo alguno de queja. Había aprendido a convivir con el doloroso fastidio, definitivamente no se permitiría ningún tipo de debilidad, no a estas alturas.

-¿Lesionado?

-Una leve inflamación –Alzó una ceja curioso para observar a Michael parado frente a él.

-¿Seguro que no es nada serio?

Colocó la bolsa de hielo en la banca y se puso de pie, flexionó la pierna y la estiró-. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Dudo mucho que vinieras hasta acá solo a preguntar por mi salud- Cruzó ambos brazos a la altura de su pecho y lo miró inquisitivo.

-Vine a buscarte.

-Me encontraste –interrumpió-. Gran logro. Al grano –exigió.

-El presidente quiere hablar contigo personalmente –respondió mientras se sentaba pesadamente en la banca que Vegeta había abandonado recientemente. Examinó la bolsa de hielo a su lado, y la alejó un poco para evitar humedecer su pantalón.

-Entonces hubiera venido él, no tú.

-Vamos Vegeta –suspiró-, es el presidente del club de quien estamos hablando.

El moreno caminó hacia su casillero y sacó una toalla dentro de él–. Pues tendrá que esperar -sentenció mientras se dirigía hacia las duchas.

-En realidad no creo que sea buena idea.

-Lo que creas conveniente o no, no es mi asunto. Tomaré una ducha.

Michael se puso de pie, derrotado. Realmente era un sujeto difícil de tratar, pensó. Miró la bolsa de hielo e hizo una mueca con los labios–. Una lesión a estas alturas no sería nada bueno -Acto seguido se dispuso a abandonar los camerinos–, pensándolo bien -se detuvo-, es mejor idea esperar.

Minutos después, Vegeta salió de la ducha con una toalla envolviendo su cintura-. ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? –frunció el entrecejo al ver al cazatalentos aún sentado en el mismo lugar donde lo dejó.

-No me arriesgaría a recibir una reprimenda por tu obstinación -contestó tranquilo.

Vegeta lo miró de soslayo mientras sacaba su ropa del casillero, desamarró la toalla que llevaba y la arrojó al suelo sin cuidado. Se puso el bóxer–. No necesito un guardián, iré de todas formas –continuó con el jean y los tenis–. Me intriga saber qué tiene por decirme ese vejete -luego de colocarse la remera terminó de vestirse. Tomó la chaqueta que colgaba en un perchero dentro del casillero, y lo cerró empujando la puerta con el talón.

-Bien –Se puso de pie-, entonces no perdamos más tiempo.

-Suena a multitud –respondió saliendo de los camerinos.

-Como sea…-exhaló sonoramente y lo siguió.

* * *

-¡Finalmente! –exclamó mientras apoyaba su torso en el respaldar de su sillón-. Llevo un buen rato esperando que alguno de los dos se dignara en aparecer.

Vegeta se detuvo en la entrada de la oficina, cruzó los brazos y apoyó todo su peso sobre su lado derecho contra el marco de la puerta. Cruzó el pie izquierdo por encima del otro y sonrió despreocupado–. Realmente pudo ser más.

-¿Cómo dices muchacho?

-Había todo un revuelo en los camerinos –intervino inmediatamente Michael, dirigiéndole una mirada de reproche al menor-, con tantos muchachos yendo y viniendo, es difícil.

-Entiendo, entiendo –aceptó agotado–. Bueno –Observó a Vegeta–, pasa y toma asiento -Señaló con una mano una de las sillas frente al escritorio que ocupaba.

El joven resopló, deshizo la postura que sostenía y se dirigió al lugar indicado, se sentó ante la atenta mirada de sus mayores, adoptó su típica pose de brazos y piernas cruzadas y cerró los ojos fastidiado. Fue seguido por Michael, quien ocupo el lugar al lado suyo.

-Bien, iré al grano –Aclaró su garganta-. Ésta ha sido, sin duda, nuestra mejor temporada en largo tiempo, muchacho.

-Vegeta –remarcó.

-¿Cómo?

-Mi nombre es Vegeta –Alzó la vista, clavándola en el cano sujeto-, si se va a dirigir a mí, le sugeriría que lo haga usando mi nombre como corresponde.

El hombre lo miró atónito por unos segundos, dejó escapar una confusa sonrisa e inmediatamente las carcajadas brotaron de su garganta. Michael miró a ambos, uno tras otro, notando como el regordete quedaba sin aire por la escandalosa risa, y Vegeta fruncía el entrecejo, cada vez más exasperado, rechinando los dientes–. Señor -susurró preocupado.

-Lo sien... lo siento -Respiró torpemente tratando de calmar sus risas. Miró al fúrico joven–. Tienes cojones Vegeta –enfatizó-, y también razón, mucha razón -Secó las lágrimas acumuladas en el inferior de sus párpados. El moreno gruñó a punto de perder la paciencia y, un segundo antes de decidirse a mandar todo a la mierda, el viejo prosiguió–. En fin, como dije antes, iré directamente al punto. Eres nuestro mejor jugador Vegeta, pero todo capitán necesita tener alguien a quien llamar su mano derecha.

El mencionado alzó una ceja intrigado–. No necesito a nadie.

-Oh, sí que lo necesitas -miró al hombre sentado al lado de Vegeta–. Michael, alcánzale ese sobre -Señaló un estante tras ellos-, el que está encima de todos.

Así lo hizo, tomó el sobre e inmediatamente se lo entregó a Vegeta. Éste lo observó y luego dirigió la mirada al mayor frente a él-. Adelante, ábrelo –éste concedió.

Levantó el pliegue e introdujo la mano en el sobre, para luego sacar su contenido. En el instante que ojeó las hojas en su poder, su rostro cambió. Sus cejas se curvaron hacia arriba y sus labios se separaron levemente en sorpresa.

-Kakaroto -musitó.

-Se trataría de una nueva adquisición -Explicó Michael.

Vegeta le dirigió una breve mirada de soslayo, pasó papel tras papel del documento en sus manos y finalmente lo arrojó sobre el escritorio-. Es una estupidez -Se acomodó nuevamente en la típica pose–, Kakaroto no tiene la experiencia necesaria, además, aún está estudiando –Sonrió burlón-. Si es que a lo que hace se le puede llamar así.

-Ese no es ningún problema en realidad –respondió el presidente–. Con una beca deportiva, él podría hacer su traslado a esta ciudad, y por supuesto, jugar para nosotros.

-¿Hmp? –Desenlazó los brazos y los apoyó en el escritorio, presionando los nudillos contra la palma opuesta-. ¿Qué tiene todo esto que ver conmigo?

-Mucho, Vegeta -Se puso de pie y caminó alrededor del lugar mirando las condecoraciones y las fotografías de los antiguos equipos adornando la pared-. Contigo y el equipo en este estado, ese campeonato es un hecho prácticamente.

-Me está haciendo perder el tiempo -enunció poniéndose de pie determinado a marcharse, siendo traicionado por la lesionada rodilla. Emitió un gruñido cuando el dolor de ésta lo hizo tambalear ligeramente en su lugar. Acto que no pasó de ser percibido por la cabeza del club–. ¿Lo ves? Puedes ser el capitán del equipo, pero no asumir toda la carga solo, necesitas…

-¡Deje de decirme que necesito o no! –Apretó ambas manos–, logré hacer que su patético equipo llegara a donde está sin requerir de la ayuda de nadie, ¡¿Por qué demonios habría de cambiar eso ahora?!

-Porque todos necesitamos ayuda en algún momento –Michael abandonó su asiento para quedar enfrentado al menor, tal cual lo hacía su superior-. Tarde o temprano.

-¡Patrañas!

-Estás lesionado, y si tú que eres el capitán, no estás en tu cien por ciento, necesitamos alguien de confianza que de balance a esa situación –continuó calmado–, de tu confianza -recalcó.

-¿Y que le hace creer que Kakaroto es alguien en quien yo confiaría?

-Tú lo pusiste como titular en el último partido –explicó el cazatalentos-, cuando estuve ahí me enteré de todos los pormenores, y supe del cambio que hiciste a última hora. Le quitaste el puesto a uno de tus jugadores con mayor experiencia, para poner a este muchacho. Eso sin duda implica confianza en su labor.

-Mirato era un completo inútil –espetó-, escogí el mal menor.

-El punto es, Vegeta, que queremos convencer a ese muchacho para que se una a nuestras filas.

-Haga lo que quiera -Se dio vuelta y caminó hacia la salida.

-Aún no he terminado –exclamó el mayor-, necesito que lo convenzas.

-¡¿Qué?! –Volvió sobre sus pasos y se detuvo a corta distancia de los dos hombres–, ¡Ese es SU maldito trabajo! -señaló al cazatalentos-, ¡no el mío!

-Vegeta tú conoces bien a ese joven, has jugado con él. Sería de gran ayuda si fueras conmigo y lo habláramos los tres.

-¡Olvídalo!

-Es eso, o la final será el último partido que juegues por un buen tiempo –enunció el canoso-. Hasta que esa lesión -señaló con la vista la zona lastimada-, sane por completo. Tú decides Vegeta.

La piel sobre sus nudillos adquirió un color blanquecino, la presión en sus manos causaba un leve temblor en sus brazos, y las venas de su frente y cuello empezaron a relucir amenazantes–. Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma –dijo entre dientes, esforzándose por no perder la compostura y moler a golpes al regordete sujeto frente a él.

-Me temo que no -Cruzó ambos brazos y se apoyó en el escritorio cerrando los ojos–. Tienes hasta la conclusión del partido de mañana para darme una respuesta –abrió los ojos para observarlo-, y espero que lo pienses detenidamente, por tu bien y el del equipo, claro.

Vegeta gruñó de impotencia, miro detenidamente a ambos hombres, y sin decir palabra alguna se retiró de la oficina dando un sonoro portazo tras su salida.

-Señor, no creo que eso fuera buena idea -objetó calmado.

-Irá –Caminó hacia su sillón y ubicándose en él prosiguió-. Estoy seguro que el muchacho irá.

-¿Que le da esa seguridad?

-Te lo dije antes Michael, su mente y cuerpo están en este equipo, él vive para esto. No soportaría una temporada sin hacer más que aburridas terapias físicas mientras ve al equipo que lidera en las canchas.

-Será un viaje pesado entonces –Suspiró angustiado.

-Lo sabrás sobrellevar –Encendió el monitor de su computador-, ahora retírate, tengo algunos asuntos que atender -culminó sin dirigirle la mirada, atento a la pantalla frente a él. El hombre asintió, y sin más se marchó del lugar.

* * *

-No me agrada ese deporte, es demasiado brusco.

-Pero linda, cada partido acá es una fiesta. La celebración después de cada enfrentamiento, es mejor incluso que el juego mismo. Bueno, para nosotros es así-. Se sentó a orillas de la cama, mientras la observaba probarse prenda tras prenda.

-Corazón, tú sabes mis motivos –respondió mientras se vestía una remera blanca-, me angustia mucho cuando los veo golpearse de esa forma-. Analizó su reflejo en el espejo, sonrió y giro para quedar mirando defrente a su amigo- ¿Te gusta así? –cuestionó señalando con sus manos la ropa que traía puesta.

-Bulma, linda, me gusta –Se tumbó en la cama aburrido-, como me gustaron los otros conjuntos que te probaste y que aun así descartaste.

La joven de cabellera exótica suspiró rendida. No sabía exactamente por qué se sentía tan indecisa y nerviosa. Era como un presentimiento que le daba cierta intranquilidad, y definitivamente, no le agradaba para nada. ¿Se trataría quizás de la mezcla de sentimientos que le traía su pronta partida?, podría ser, pensaba-. Lo siento, no sé qué me pasa –Se echó al lado suyo, mirando el cielo raso -, debe ser esta angustia absurda, la que me tiene así –Suspiró.

Bryant se acomodó para quedar de lado observando a su amiga, apoyó en el colchón el codo derecho, y sobre éste, su mejilla- ¿Angustiada por qué?

-No lo sé. A veces siento que simplemente me estoy volviendo loca...

-Bueno –Se paró de un salto-, vamos a ponerle fin a este asunto. Es hora de ir y divertirse, ¿está claro?

-Lo que usted diga, mi capitán –Sonrió, poniéndose de pie. Completó su vestimenta con una chaqueta de jean, se echó algo de perfume y partieron al encuentro de sus dos amigos.

* * *

Los alrededores del enorme estadio estaban abarrotados de gente, entre ellos, haciendo fila para ingresar al lugar, se encontraban los cuatro amigos. Los vítores de los fanáticos se hacían escuchar, dificultando la comunicación entre los impacientes jóvenes.

-Estoy ansiosa por entrar –comentaba a alta voz la muchacha de crespa cabellera-, hice una apuesta con Nelda que estoy segura, ganaré.

-Tú siempre haciendo apuestas, Alithú.

-Bueno, es uno de mis tantos recursos Byron, y sabes que tengo mucha suerte.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó el joven tratando de enterarse de la respuesta de su amiga.

-¡Que tengo mucha suerte! –repitió con mayor fuerza para ser oida.

-Pues más vale que sigas con esa racha –Intervino Bryant-, mientras más dinero tengamos para celebrar, mejor.

Alithú asintió con una sonrisa, e inmediatamente desvió la mirada hacia su silenciosa amiga-. ¿Tú qué opinas, _azulita_?, estas muy callada -Acercó una mano a su espalda y continuó-, ¿todo bien?

-Sí, todo perfecto –respondió, tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible-, es sólo este barullo que me aturde un poco –Sonrió.

-¡Por fin!, es nuestro turno –Byron, las tomó de una mano obligándolas a avanzar -. Basta de plática señoritas. –Los tres caminaron detrás del morocho, entregaron sus boletos e ingresaron al estadio.

La gente se acomodó en sus respectivas butacas, y los más adinerados en los palcos privados, que ofrecían una vista privilegiada del lugar. Se apreciaba en el ambiente la emoción de los espectadores, definitivamente éste era un enfrentamiento que generaba grandes expectativas. Pronto el locutor anunció el ingreso de ambos equipos, y entre vítores y pequeños espectáculos montados por las animadoras y mascotas de cada equipo, los jugadores entraron al campo de juego, siendo recibidos por las palmas y gritos de euforia del público presente.

Los capitanes de cada equipo se reunieron con sus respectivos compañeros, formando un círculo entre ellos, dando las últimas indicaciones, y recordando las jugadas iniciales.

-No quiero ningún error, ¡¿Está claro?! –Exclamaba un hombre alto, robusto y de nula cabellera, mirando amenazante a sus compañeros-. Ésta es una deuda que me pienso cobrar, y no permitiré que ninguno de ustedes lo arruine -Puso una mano en el centro del circulo siendo imitado por los demás jugadores, exclamaron palabras de ánimo al unísono, y corrieron a formarse-. En esta ocasión, yo me quedare con la victoria, Vegeta –se dijo a sí mismo observando a su contrincante a unos metros de él- aunque deba ser tu cuello el que rompa esta vez–susurró ladino. Se puso el protector bucal, el casco y se ubicó en la posición correspondiente. Finalmente el momento que tanto había esperado Nappa, llegó. Vegeta volvía a estar enfrentado a él, y en ésta oportunidad, no se permitiría perder.

* * *

El árbitro dio la señal de inicio, y Bulma apretó fuertemente la mano de su morocho amigo-. Ouch, ¿qué sucede, linda? –gimió tratando de aligerar el agarre de la de azulada cabellera.

-Lo siento –susurró- ¿te lastimé?

-No, pero estas…

-¡Ese Nappa es un salvaje! –Exclamó Alithú, interrumpiendo a sus distraídos amigos- ¡Esto será una matanza!

-¿Nappa? –Preguntó Byron-. ¿Y ese es…?

-Ash, ¿ninguno de ustedes sabe nada acaso?, -cruzó los brazos y prosiguió- Nappa es el nuevo capitán del equipo de Michigan State, se dice que mató a un jugador del equipo contrario meses atrás, cuando aún jugaba para una universidad en otro país.

Bulma abrió los ojos horrorizada, miró a Bryant quien parecía entender la razón en su expresión. Volvió a dirigirse a su amiga y se decidió a preguntar- ¿Sabes…-titubeó- sabes qué sucedió?

-No estoy segura, creo que le rompió el cuello –Finalizó sin entender completamente la reacción de sus amigos. Claro, era algo perturbador pero, no es que lo hubieran vivido de cerca, pensó.

-Dios mío –gimoteó la de azules ojos- él fue quien mató a Raiyu…

-Tranquila, linda. No es que sucederá de nuevo…-trataba de calmar Bryant- ese tipo de accidentes pasan muy rara vez.

Bulma se disponía a responder a su amigo, cuando la voz del locutor la interrumpió-. ¡Vegeta no Ouji recepciona el balón! -. Alentando a la gran revelación de la temporada, la multitud gritaba eufórica, a excepción de una sola persona.

-¿Vegeta…? -susurró atónita.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí me tienen después de tantos años, publicando una nueva historia. Continuación de mi primer fic "Títeres del destino". Quiero agradecer a todas las que se tomaron el trabajo de dejarme un review, a pesar de mi extrema e imperdonable demora. Lo lamento mucho realmente. En compensación a ellas y quienes me pidieron una continuación, aquí les dejo el primer capítulo. Espero les guste, y bueno, no prometo que ésta tenga un final feliz, pero veremos juntas que sucede más adelante.**

 **Un agradecimiento especial a Nadeshico023, por toda tu paciencia y ayuda hermana.**

 **Un beso, y nuevamente, gracias por leer.**


	2. Capítulo 2 Reacciones

_Hoy hay entre los dos_ _  
_ _el pasar de una vida_ _  
_ _el pesar de mis noches_ _  
_ _el morir de mis días_ _  
_ _sin saber si aún_ _  
_ _eras mía, eras mía…_

" _Un día sin sexo" - Mar de copas._

* * *

Capítulo 2. Reacciones.

El balón llegó a sus manos, observó su alrededor y tras un breve análisis de su entorno, corrió esquivando a los defensores del equipo contrario, mientras un compañero se ubicaba en el lugar que la jugada planeada demandaba. Vegeta inclinó su cuerpo levemente hacia atrás tomando impulso, y lanzó el balón en dirección a éste. Era el fin de la jugada, la anotación estaba cantada, pero en cuanto el objeto dejó sus manos, una imponente figura apareció fugazmente ante sus ojos. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, el impacto fue instantáneo y brutal. Ambos jugadores cayeron al piso estrepitosamente y tras un par de segundos, un pitido se hizo escuchar. El estadio se dividió entre los vítores por la anotación y puntos obtenidos, y las exclamaciones de asombro por la agresiva jugada defensiva del equipo contrario.

Por un momento, todo se volvió negro para el moreno. No veía nada, no oía nada, nada más que un constante zumbido en su cabeza. ¿Qué rayos sucedió?, la pregunta retumbaba en su mente mientras trataba de aclarar sus sentidos y lo que había pasado. Poco a poco, como en cámara lenta, los hechos fueron llegando a él… Lo golpearon, ¿cómo no lo vio venir?. El manto negro que imposibilitaba su visión se fue desvaneciendo, los gritos del público empezaron a aumentar sus decibeles, y una voz grave lo sacó del aturdimiento.

-La próxima vez, no tendrás tanta suerte.

Los ébanos orbes se ampliaron en sorpresa, y la claridad trajo consigo el rostro de su agresor.- Nappa –musitó. Era él, el maldito que había causado el accidente de su perecido compañero.

-Es bueno saber que me recuerdas, Vegeta –respondió el mencionado, mientras se ponía de pie manteniendo una ladina sonrisa.

La rabia invadió cada poro de su ser, sintió sus manos tensarse, empuñadas, y las venas sobresalían agresivas en su cuello y brazos. Finalmente tenía al culpable frente a él. En un acto impulso se puso de pie, obviando el efímero mareo que se hizo presente ante el abrupto movimiento, después de aquel fuerte golpe, obligando al más alto a retroceder un paso inconscientemente. -¡Te borraré esa maldita sonrisa de tu repugnante rostro! –exclamó sacándose el casco y arrojándolo a un lado, para luego lanzarse hacia él. En ese momento su mente se nubló, no existía nada ni nadie más alrededor. Se olvidó del partido, de sus compañeros, del público presente, de todo. Solo quería vengarse. Quería destrozarle la cara, golpearlo hasta desgastar sus propios nudillos, hasta volver irreconocible al desgraciado que había truncado el futuro de Raiyu, tenía sed de sangre, de _su_ sangre.

-¡Mierda, Vegeta! ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?! –clamó un compañero deteniéndolo a tiempo, antes que cometiera una estupidez. En ese momento todo se aclaró, su alrededor se disipó ante sus ojos, la bulla y los reclamos del árbitro y demás jugadores de ambos equipos alrededor suyo, se hicieron notar.

-¿Qué pasa, Vegeta? –cuestionaba sonriente-.¿No sabes las reglas del juego, o no soportas un leve golpe? -Posó ambas manos en sus caderas de forma altanera-. Si es así, deberías considerar en abandonar. Esto es un deporte de hombres –enfatizó- no de débiles, como tú, o…Tu amiguito.

El de flameante cabellera gruñó furioso – ¡Acabaré contigo, insecto! –Trató de deshacerse del agarre del que era víctima, pero los demás miembros del equipo que lideraba, lo contuvieron.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Reaccione Capitán! –replicó uno de sus colegas-, ¡El partido apenas empezó!

-¡Unnecesary Roughness! –gritó el árbitro principal, haciendo conocer la penalización al grandulón-. ¡Delay of Game! –penalizó también a Vegeta.

-¡¿Qué mierda?! –protestó el moreno, zafándose de sus opresores y dirigiéndose hacia el referí.

-Lo que oíste muchacho –sentenció con severidad-, detienen este desorden, o me veré obligado a tomar medidas más drásticas-. Tomó su silbato y con una pitada demandó que se reanude el partido. Todos los jugadores se ubicaron en sus respectivas posiciones, dejando atrás a sus capitanes.

-Esto no se quedará así –amenazó el de menor estatura, señalando con su dedo índice a su calvo contrincante. No se trataba ya de una simple final, ahora era personal.

* * *

Debía ser una coincidencia, una maldita coincidencia. Era imposible, con tanta gente y lugares en el mundo ¿tenían que estar en el mismo lugar? No, no podía ser Vegeta, al menos no _su_ Vegeta, se repetía a sí misma, hasta que lo vio. Se había sacado el casco y arrojado a un lado, dejando al descubierto su singular cabellera en forma de flama y su perfil afilado. Era él, su imagen se reflejaba en las dos grandes pantallas ubicadas estratégicamente en diferentes lugares del enorme estadio. Pudo divisar su típico ceño fruncido mientras le reclamaba al réferi principal, la penalización que éste le daba.

-Vegeta… -La oceánica mirada se desbordó sin siquiera notarlo. Su pecho se oprimió y un vació que creía haber superado, se apoderó nuevamente de ella. Entonces se dio cuenta, él aún despertaba sentimientos en ella, igual o más fuerte que antes. Quiso sentir odio, quiso ser indiferente, se recordó a sí misma lo que él le había hecho, la forma en que la había utilizado y abandonado, como si fuera un juguete viejo, y se odió. Se odió por sentir _algo_ por quien no lo merecía. Maldita sea su suerte, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué cuando creía haberlo superado el destino nuevamente los cruzaba?, ¿Por qué sucedía eso cuando estaba por irse?, ¿Era una maldita broma?, ¿Sería así siempre?, ¿Era acaso un juego cruel donde era ella una simple ficha y ya? ¿Qué demonios había hecho para merecer eso?... Nada, no lo merecía. Estaba segura de eso. Presionó las yemas de sus dedos contra su sien, sintió su labio tiritar y entonces lo notó, nuevamente estaba llorando por él.

-Bulma, ¿qué sucede? –susurró confundido el morocho. Ella no lo miró, no le respondió, simplemente siguió sollozando ensimismada.

Bryant miró a Byron y Alithú, que permanecían concentrados en el partido. ¿Ni siquiera habían notado el estado en el que se encontraba la de cabellera exótica? Bueno, no podía culparlos, ellos amaban ese deporte, y además, no tenían idea alguna de la amarga experiencia que ella vivió antes de conocerlos, pero él sí, y le preocupaba.- Linda –La tomó de del hombro-, mírame -Finalmente la mirada azul se posó en sus ojos cafés. Sus mejillas habían tomado un ligero color rosa, sus labios temblaban ligeramente, y su entrecejo estaba contraído dándole una acongojada imagen, que estrujó su corazón. Estaba quebrada.

-No puedo… -gimoteó-. No puedo seguir aqu-

-¡Miren! –exclamó Byron animado, sin percatase aún de lo que sucedía con su primo y amiga al lado-.¡Las cámaras están enfocando al público!

-¡Quizás nos enfoquen! –alentó la crespa, mientras mecía ambas manos en el aire tratando de llamar la atención.

Sus ojos se ampliaron como platos, miró a Bryant y se puso de pie abruptamente. Vegeta no debía verla, no lo permitiría. Él se había ido sin decirle nada, sin despedirse si quiera, sin darle un miserable motivo, así que… ¿Por qué tendría que enterarse que estaban en la misma ciudad? No tendría por qué, él no quiso verla antes, entonces así sería… No la vería ahora tampoco, y menos aun así. Tenía que irse de ahí. No lo pensó más y sin decirles nada, salió presurosa del lugar.

Sus amigos se observaron entre sí, dos de ellos más confundidos que el restante-. Iré por ella –anunció Bryant-, creo que algo que comió le cayó mal –justificó, antes de abandonar su butaca, e ir en búsqueda de su fugitiva amiga.

* * *

El partido se reanudó, entre insultos y amenazas que se profesaban ambos capitanes. La jugada estaba por iniciar, alzó la vista hacia su contrincante y la pantalla detrás de éste capto su atención. En ella se veía a una jovencita de tez bronceada y crespa cabellera negra, que mecía los brazos eufórica, mientras que a dos butacas a su derecha, una figura femenina abandonaba el lugar, abriéndose paso entre la gente torpemente. No pudo ver su rostro, pero vio su cabello, ese cabello azulado… Era igual al de ella-. ¿Bulma? –El nombre escapó de sus labios de forma inconsciente. Un gruñido del corpulento capitán del equipo contrario frente a él, lo sacó del momentáneo trance. Sacudió su cabeza, rugió el conteo indicado y el pase fue inmediato.

No podía ser ella.

* * *

En cuanto entró al baño, se apoyó en una de las blancas paredes, su pecho se elevaba y bajaba de forma agitada. Posó su mano derecha sobre su pecho, como si así pudiera calmar los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Trató de respirar hondo. Observó su reflejo en el amplio espejo, ubicado sobre la fila de lavabos del lugar, y se sintió un desastre. Su belleza se veía opacada, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados por el llanto que aún no cesaba, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas de tanto frotarlas para limpiar el desbordante océano de sus orbes zafiro, y su pelo se encontraba levemente desordenado por el viento que la golpeó al correr. Había huido, literalmente huyó… ¿De él? No. Sacudió su cabeza en negación, él no debía tener ese poder sobre ella. Fueron las circunstancias. Para empezar ella ni siquiera quería ir, después de lo que pasó con Raiyu había quedado… ¿traumada?, quizás esa era la palabra. Detestaba ese deporte, lo consideraba salvaje. Caminó lentamente hacía su reflejo, se observó con detenimiento y se sintió vulnerable, cobarde, estúpida. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?, ¿de cuándo acá Bulma Briefs huía? Nunca, ella siempre enfrentaba las cosas y con la cabeza en alto. Pero, esta vez era diferente… Él era su maldita debilidad, su "talón de Aquiles", y ahí estaba ella, escondida, asustada. ¿Asustada?, ¿de qué?, ¿de él?, ya lo había superado, ¿no?... Cuando él se marchó la sacó de su vida, y ella también a él. Entonces, ¿a qué le temía?, él ni siquiera la había visto. Con tanta gente, ¿cómo demonios la vería? Y Se volvió a sentir estúpida. Se reprochaba a sí misma por su comportamiento irracional. Sacudió la cabeza, alborotando aún más los mechones azulados que caían sueltos de su improvisado peinado. Entonces su rostro volvió a su mente. No había cambiado nada, su semblante serio era el mismo, su entrecejo contraído seguía igual, dándole ese toque misterioso e intimidante. Su perfil afilado, endemoniadamente sexi. ¿Sexi? ¡¿Pero qué mierda estaba pensando?! Y no pudo evitar recordar sus labios, sus besos… Lo que éstos la hacían sentir… Y cayó en cuenta, no le tenía miedo a él, no le temía a su pasado… Le temía a sus sentimientos. Entonces, ¿aún lo amaba?, presionó su pecho que pareció brincar emocionado ante su "descubrimiento", ¿ésta era acaso una nueva oportunidad? ¡No!. Su cabeza se había vuelto un maldito lío.

Los pasos de alguien acercándose la sacaron de su trance, tomó un poco de papel toalla del dispensador y limpió las lágrimas en su rostro. Respiró hondo y acomodó su cabello desordenado-. ¿Bulma? –Escuchó a su amigo llamarla.

-Aquí –Indicó. Volvió a revisar su reflejo y salió al encuentro del morocho-. Te estás perdiendo del partido.

-Linda, eso es lo de menos –Suspiró rendido, al parecer su amiga no estaba dispuesta a tocar el tema por su propia cuenta-. ¿Es por lo que pasó en el partido?, ¿ese golpe te recordó lo que paso en Orange?

-Eh…Si –titubeó. Si bien eso le afectaba, no era el motivo exacto por el que salió corriendo de ahí. Sin embargo, al final de cuentas su amigo a pesar de conocer su historia, no sabía quién era exactamente el "protagonista". Y era mejor así, no eran necesario nombres, incluso ella quisiera haber olvidado su nombre, su rostro, sus sentimientos hacía él, todo.

-Bulma, no puedes permitir que un accidente del pasado, por terrible que haya sido, porque estoy seguro que lo fue, te afecte tanto -La aproximó hacía él para confortarla en un abrazo.

-Lo sé –musitó, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su afectuoso amigo.

-Además, no le sucedió nada a ninguno de los jugadores. Ese tal Vegeta parece ser un hueso duro de roer –La joven dio un pequeño respingo en sus brazos-, y el grandulón ni que decir. Tranquila.

-Corazón, no creo poder volver…

-Olvida eso –interrumpió-, les dije a los chicos que algo que comiste te cayó mal. Solo les avisaré que me iré contigo y luego del partido nos reuniremos como habíamos quedado. Recuerda que es tu despedida –concluyó guiñando un ojo. La de ojos azules asintió con una leve sonrisa. Si bien no tenía el mejor de los ánimos, no rechazaría compartir por última vez con sus amigos, cada momento con ellos era valioso, sobre todo porque al día siguiente retornaría a su hogar y aún no estaba segura si los volvería a ver.

* * *

En más de una oportunidad estuvieron a punto de irse a los golpes, sucumbiendo a las provocaciones que se hacían mutuamente. Vegeta lo había dicho, esta era una "batalla" personal, y no se permitiría perderla. El repulsivo calvo pagaría con creces, no se salvaría nuevamente de eso, y de él dependía

Ya habían transcurrido los tres primeros cuartos del partido y estaban en el último descanso de dos minutos antes que el último se iniciara-. ¡No tolerare más incidentes como esos, está en juego el título de la final! –Exclamaba furioso el director técnico- ¡Así que déjate de estupideces Nappa! ¡¿Qué mierda haces provocando a ese sujeto?! ¡Este es un juego de equipo, no un maldito ring de boxeo!

Las manos del grandulón se presionaban empuñadas-. Ese es mi maldito problema –gruñó, tratando de contener la calma-, ¡ese imbécil me debe una, y grande!

-¡No me interesa que problema tengas con el tal Vegeta, aquí tu único problema es que nos llevemos el triunfo!, ¡nada más! –Respiró profundo, observó al resto del equipo y se dirigió a ellos- Ahora escúchenme bien, este es el último cuarto, tenemos quince minutos para evitar que nos hagan una anotación, si lo consiguen habremos ganado. Así que se concentran y como ya dije –miró al furioso capitán- déjense de tonterías y enfóquense en el partido.

Los jugadores asintieron, caminaron hacia la cancha y formando un círculo entre ellos escucharon atentos las indicaciones del grandulón-. Ninguno, absolutamente ninguno de esos idiotas avanzará una sola yarda, y de nosotros depende. Si tienen que romper huesos para evitarlo, así lo harán –manifestó ladino, con una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro-. Y recuérdenlo, es una maldita orden.

-Pero capitán –intervino uno de sus jugadores- el director técnico acaba de…

-Me interesa una mierda lo que ese imbécil diga –interrumpió-, rompen huesos o yo se los romperé a ustedes en cada entrenamiento -Miró el nerviosismo en sus compañeros y sonrió victorioso. Los muy idiotas harían lo que él dijera, y aprovecharía eso para su propio beneficio-. Y quiero a Vegeta _fuera_ de juego –demandó. Acto seguido les indicó la formación que tomarían, y tras escuchar el fin del descanso, ingresaron y se posicionaron como les ordenó.

Las miradas de ambos capitanes se cruzaron mientras se ubicaban en sus respectivas formaciones. Los negros ojos del de flameante cabellera irradiaban odio, y su sonrisa ladeada desbordaba malicia, Nappa pudo notar que él también tenía un as bajo la manga, pero no tendría oportunidad alguna de ponerlo en práctica, él se encargaría de eso.

Vegeta se posicionó al inicio de la "Formación I", y el calvo adversario se dio cuenta inmediatamente del significado. El moreno llevaría todo el peso de juego en carrera, y qué mejor oportunidad que esa para hacer efectivo su plan. Lo reuniría con su fallecido amigo y lo haría de la misma forma. Relamió sus labios, casi pudiendo probar en ellos la victoria y su venganza realizada.

Por el lado derecho el equipo de Michigan State, con el uniforme verde hoja y blanco, capitaneado por Nappa. Por el lado izquierdo el equipo de Ohio State Buckeyes, con el uniforme negro en su totalidad, liderado por Vegeta. En esos quince minutos se definiría el campeonato, y sin saberlo, el futuro de uno de los dos capitanes tomaría un giro inesperado.

* * *

Bryant les había mandado un mensaje a su primo y amiga, avisándoles que acompañaría a Bulma a una farmacia, comprarían algún medicamento que la hiciera sentir mejor y que luego del partido se encontrarían en Martini, una licorería lounge reconocida por su excelente servicio y agradable ambiente. Abandonaron el enorme estadio y optaron por caminar para que la de cabellera azulada pudiera calmarse un poco y relajara su semblante. Ella iba sujeta del brazo de su amigo, y aunque éste trataba de hablarle de cualquier tema para distraerla, ella simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en _él._ Por momentos tenía ganas de volver y asegurarse que estuviera bien, que el calvo grandulón no le hubiera hecho daño, pero inmediatamente descartaba la idea. Verlo sería una maldita tortura que no podría soportar, ya lo había comprobado. También se le metía en la cabeza la idea de esperarlo, quizás obligarlo a darle las explicaciones que merecía y reclamarle por haberla utilizado, o simplemente besarlo, pero eso era más absurdo aún. Estaba haciendo lo correcto ahora, fingiría que todo seguía igual, que cuando lo vio no sintió nada, pasaría un buen rato con sus amigos y luego al día siguiente viajaría a casa y tomaría una decisión con respecto a dónde continuaría sus estudios. Dejaría de pensar en el maldito pasado. Ya había sido suficiente de eso, como bien lo había leído y aprendido: "Un gran error es arruinar el presente, recordando un pasado, que ya no tiene futuro".

-Linda, ¿has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho? –cuestionó haciendo un puchero- tengo un buen rato hablando como cotorro y tú ni siquiera me has prestado atención.

-¿Eh?... –Pestañeó un par de veces, despertando de su ensimismamiento-. Lo siento corazón, estaba distraída.

-Pff… Eso lo noté, déjame decirte que es más que obvio.

-No volverá a suceder –prometió con una sincera sonrisa-. ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

-A Martini –Sacó su celular del bolsillo para revisar una notificación que acababa de recibir-, comeremos algo ligero ahí, beberemos un par de copas y luego nos iremos a…

-¿Corazón? –El morocho se distrajo con el texto recibido- Vaya, así se siente –comentó divertida, esta vez captando la atención de él.

-¿Se siente qué?

-Nada, olvídalo corazón -Le regalo una de sus mejores sonrisas y continuó la plática que habían iniciado, poco antes que el celular de Bryant los interrumpiera-, me decías que luego de Martini iríamos a…

-Oh, sí. Iremos a Uma, la dueña de la discoteca es amiga mía y me obsequió unos brazaletes V.I.P. para nosotros -La abrazó por la cintura y la estrujo levemente-. Será una noche genial, ya lo verás linda -Bulma asintió a su amigo, se aferró a la cintura de éste también y así continuaron su camino.

* * *

El balón llegó a sus manos, lo posicionó bajo su brazo derecho y corrió esquivando a cada defensivo que intentaba impedir su paso, no sin dejar de notar que éstos se habían vuelto más agresivos de lo normal. Las duras caídas lo hicieron percatarse de ello, gruñó por lo bajo y aceleró su ritmo. Divisó por el rabillo del ojo cuando la imponente figura del grandulón se acercaba a él, y adivinó sus intenciones. Nappa no quería simplemente evitar su avance. Cuando el enorme sujeto estuvo lo suficiente cerca, calculó la altura del cuello del moreno y elevó su brazo a la altura indicada. Un certero golpe era lo que necesitaba, uno solo. Sin pensarlo tomó impulso y se arrojó directamente hacia él. El de menor estatura sonrió burlón, en un rápido movimiento detuvo su avance y ágilmente giró su cuerpo hacia la izquierda, eludiendo con facilidad al gigantón, quien perplejo y sin poder detenerse, fue a dar contra el muro de contención que bordeaba el campo, impactando fuertemente contra éste. Ladeo una sonrisa victoriosa por su esquive. Observó al fullback abriéndole pasó a la línea de anotación, bloqueando el paso de sus contrincantes, permitiéndole así colarse en el pequeño espacio despejado y hacer la anotación.

Los compañeros del capitán caído fueron en su auxilio. Uno lo tomó del brazo para ayudar a poner en pie al atontado sujeto, quien emanaba sangre por su rota nariz-. ¡Suéltame imbécil! –exclamó furioso, deshaciendo el agarre. Su orgullo estaba aún más herido que su propia nariz, el aturdimiento que le ocasionó el golpe, fue sin duda el más severo que sufrió en todo el tiempo que llevaba practicando ese deporte, y todo se lo debía a Vegeta. Lo detestó aún más, ese maldito enano parecía siempre estar un paso antes que él, y lo humillaba haciéndoselo notar. Bufó molesto, limpió su boca con el dorso de su mano izquierda, y miró como el líquido vital manchó de escarlata el guante-. Voy a matar a ese maldito engreído –proclamó sin cautela, ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros. Ellos sabían el incidente que meses atrás, había ocurrido con su capitán en el equipo al que antes pertenecía, sin embargo pensaban que había sido un simple accidente. Ahora les quedaba claro que en esa ocasión hubo algo más que "mala suerte", las palabras del grandulón delataron su verdadera esencia. No solo era un hombre tosco, agresivo y bruto, era más que eso, un tipo malo, cruel y enfermo.

-¡¿Qué mierda me ven?! –vociferó-. ¡Creí haberles dicho que impidieran el paso de esos idiotas!

-Tratamos, pero…

-¡Escúchame bien gusano! –interrumpió, haciéndose de un agarre a la altura del cuello de la camiseta de éste-, yo no quiero que trates, ¡quiero que lo hagas! -Soltó bruscamente al muchacho, obligándolo a retroceder un paso para mantener el equilibrio. Los demás integrantes del equipo se quedaron perplejos. La presión por ganar la final era bastante, pero agregarle a eso las amenazas del salvaje capitán, ya era demasiado. Sin embargo nadie se atrevió a decirle nada, la última vez que alguien hizo el intento de refutarlo en uno de los entrenamientos, terminó perdiendo la conciencia por unos minutos y una nariz rota, que lo alejó del equipo durante algunas fechas. El entrenador del equipo pidió tiempo, y tras serle otorgado por el referí principal, los llamó para que se reunieran-. ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! –bramó dirigiéndose a Nappa- ¡Te dije que te dejaras de estupideces y te concentraras en el juego, no en tu maldita revancha personal! -El grandulón iba a responder, pero fue interrumpido por el DT-. Estas fuera –concluyó serio.

-¡¿Cómo?! –Alzó las cejas en sorpresa.

-Lo que oíste –sentenció. Acto seguido y sin prestarle mayor importancia al calvo, giró su rostro hacia la banca donde se encontraban los suplentes y ordenó a uno de ellos que se incorporara al juego. Nappa, por su parte, no podía asimilar aún lo sucedido. El imbécil del entrenador lo había sacado del juego, y así no podría vengarse de Vegeta como lo tenía planeado. Apretó ambos puños enfurecido, sus dientes rechinaban por la presión que ejercía en su mandíbula, y su ceño fruncido le daba la apariencia de tener una sola ceja.

-Debe estar bromeando –soltó entre dientes, mientras el resto del equipo reingresaba al campo de juego-. Soy el maldito capitán de éste equipo, no puede sacarme.

-Puedo, y lo hice. Ahora siéntate en la banca o vete a los camerinos. Tú decides. Pero eso sí te aconsejo, trata de pensar en lo que ha sucedido hoy y aclara tu mente, porque mañana tendremos una reunión con la cabeza del club, y estoy seguro que esto no le gustará nada.

-¿Qué está insinuando? –cuestionó con el rostro desfigurado por la incertidumbre. Sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta, el mayor se volteó dándole la espalda y continuó observando el resto del partido, que ya había reanudado.

El juego prosiguió sin mayores incidentes. El equipo de Ohio State mantuvo la diferencia de puntos, y obtuvo la victoria. Esto únicamente acrecentó la preocupación en Nappa, pero sobre todo la rabia. Nuevamente el triunfo le había sido arrebatado de las manos, y el culpable era el mismo de meses atrás. Furioso dirigió la mirada hacia Vegeta, quien caminaba rengueando hacía el entrenador y el resto del equipo ubicados en las bancas. Vio como recibía una bolsa que parecía contener hielo o algún tipo de gel frio, y tras cruzar un par de palabras con su DT, se sentó en la banqueta y la ubicó sobre su rodilla derecha. Bingo. Vegeta tenía una lesión. Definitivamente, ya no podía hacer nada con respecto al título, pero si con su venganza. Una sonrisa placentera se dibujó en sus labios.

-Todos a los vestidores. Nos largamos de acá –enunció el entrenador sacando a Nappa de su embelesamiento. El calvo tomó la pequeña toalla con la que limpió sangre y sudor en su rostro, y sin perder más tiempo se dirigió a su "futuro campo de batalla".

* * *

El sobresfuerzo en el partido le estaba pasando la factura. El dolor en su rodilla derecha se hizo latente, y aunque trataba de no mostrar ningún gesto de fastidio, no pudo caminar con normalidad. Era imposible flexionar la pierna, o apoyar el talón en el piso, sin que una punzada insufrible recorriera toda la extremidad. Gruñó por lo bajo, tratando de mantenerse estoico, sin embargo era una lesión que llevaba ya hace un tiempo, y la falta de descanso y tratamiento solo la empeoraron. Presionó el hielo sobre la lesionada articulación y respiró profundo para contener un quejido.

-Tengo un gel muy efectivo que te ayudará a sentirte mejor.

-¿Hmp? –El de cabellera en forma de flama alzó la vista a la voz femenina que se dirigía a él-. No creo haber pedido nada. Incluso…-Recorrió con la mirada la figura de la joven hasta llegar a su rostro, y clavo el ébano de sus iris en los celestes de la muchachita-. Tampoco creo conocerte.

-Soy Ciris –respondió acercándose un par de pasos más él, sin que éste le quitara la vista de encima. Su cintura era menuda, sus piernas contorneadas y tonificadas, su busto era voluptuoso pero firme. Su piel tenía un muy leve bronceado, su cabello ondulado era castaño y hasta los hombros, su pequeños labios eran carmesí. Pero sus ojos, esos ojos celestes cielo fueron los que más llamaron su atención. Era una chica hermosa sin duda, y que lo arribara de esa forma tan confiada, no le desagradó-. Soy la capitana del equipo de animadoras –Se puso de cuclillas para quedar a la altura del moreno, y observó su rodilla-. Entre tantos saltos y piruetas que hacemos, he caído muchas veces y éste gel del que te hablo, ha calmado mis peores dolores -Estiró su mano derecha en dirección a la rodilla de Vegeta, pero fue detenida por la mano libre de éste.

-¿Qué crees que haces? –cuestionó impasible.

-No te hare daño.

-Como si pudieras hacerlo –sonrió soberbio-. Ni aunque quisieras, muchacha.

-Estoy segura que jamás querría –le obsequió una sincera sonrisa, y apoyó la palma de su mano izquierda sobre la opresora de él-, ¿podrías? –Señaló con su barbilla. Vegeta deshizo el agarre como si de repente su piel quemara, enderezó su postura sobre el asiento y frunció el ceño confundido-. ¿Qué?, ¿te parece raro que no quiera lastimarte? –Observó la marca rojiza que había dejado sobre su muñeca derecha, y la acarició con los dedos. Al ver que no obtenía respuesta del joven, decidió continuar- Eres el capitán del equipo. El mejor jugador para muchos, y yo comparto esa opinión. Sería contraproducente desear que algo malo te sucediera. Por mínimo que fuera.

Los demás miembros del equipo observaban curiosos la interacción entre su capitán, y la hermosa animadora. Algunos con envidia y otros con un hilo de esperanza, quizás una linda chica sería la solución perfecta para calmar el fuerte temperamento de su líder, o al menos eso querían creer. Vegeta al notarse bajo el escrutinio de los demás, se puso de pie bruscamente, conteniendo el dolor en la lesionada articulación y sin decirle palabra alguna, se enrumbó a los vestidores.

Los ojos celestes no perdieron detalle alguno de los movimientos del muchacho, y antes que desapareciera por el pasillo, se animó a ofrecer una vez más- ¿Quieres que te diga el nombre del gel siquiera?

-Solo tráelo –contestó sin voltear a mirarla, haciendo un ademan en son de indiferencia con la mano, para finalmente perderse entre los pasillos.

Ciris sonrió complacida, finalmente se había decidido a acercarse a Vegeta. Desde el primer día que lo vio, no pudo sacarlo de su cabeza. Era realmente un tipo atractivo y su físico era envidiable. Para ella una escultura griega no era nada comparada con él. Era el último partido del torneo, después los jugadores tendrían un mes de descanso, y ella no estaría tranquila sin su presencia por tanto tiempo. Era imposible, verlo, más que una costumbre, se había vuelto una adicción para ella. Ya había dado el primer paso, y en definitiva, no sería el último. Recordó cuando lo vio cojear por primera vez, ese mismo día, en cuanto la práctica de animadoras concluyó, corrió a la farmacia más cercana y compró el dichoso gel. Era la excusa perfecta para acercarse a él, sin embargo, aunque tuvo muchas oportunidades de poner su plan andar, el semblante intimidante del moreno, la obligó a desistir en todas las ocasiones. Tenía miedo a su rechazo. Él había estado en su cabeza diariamente, incluso lo soñaba, y estaba segura que el destino lo había cruzado en su camino porque era "el amor de su vida". No podía ser diferente, no podía ser de nadie más. El hecho de no conocerle alguna novia formal, e incluso de no haberlo visto con ninguna mujer, la hacía estar más segura de ello. Sí, escuchó que Vegeta había tenido algunos encuentros fugaces con una u otra muchachita, pero nada serio, nada que durara más de una noche, y aunque aquellos rumores igual la enfurecían, no pasaban de ser solo eso… Rumores. Tenía plena seguridad que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, ella podía encajar perfectamente con él. Fue testigo de su esfuerzo, y aún a pesar del dolor que aquella lesión le generaba, él no flaqueaba. A ese hombre nada lo detenía, y ella admiraba eso. Estaba fascinada con su temple, su fortaleza, la masculinidad que emanaba por cada uno de sus poros, el color de su voz… Ella amaba todo en él. Tantas veces lo imaginó susurrándole palabras al oído mientras la hacía suya, tomándola con firmeza con sus ásperas manos, y permitiéndole a ella acariciar la solidez de sus músculos. Moría por trazar con las yemas de los dedos cada línea dibujada en su trabajado abdomen, por besarlo… Lo quería únicamente para ella, y se había prometido que así sería, tarde o temprano. Fue en busca de sus cosas, tomó su maletín y caminó a paso firme por los pasillos que el de flameante cabellera había transitado unos minutos antes. A partir de ahora sus vidas cambiarían, pensó emocionada.

* * *

La música era agradable y el ambiente abierto bastante confortable. La brisa de la noche mecía sutilmente sus mechones azulados. Y La vista de las luces de la ciudad era una postal hermosa digna de ser tatuada en su mente. Nunca se había fijado en lo hermosa que era la ciudad de noche, y supuso que el hecho de que ésta fuera la última que pasaría ahí, hacía que finalmente lo notara y apreciara. Suspiró, definitivamente será una decisión muy difícil de tomar. Por un lado estaba su país y ciudad natal, con los amigos de siempre y su familia. Y por el otro estaba Columbus, la hermosa ciudad donde se encontraba gracias al intercambio universitario, y sus nuevos amigos, que sin duda, a pesar de conocerlos por apenas unos cuantos meses, le habían robado el corazón.

-¿Te gusta la vista?

-Es hermosa –Giró su rostro para encarar a su amigo-, no puedo entender cómo nunca antes me detuve a admirarla.

El morocho sonrió cómplice, dio un leve suspiro y viendo una oportunidad para convencerla de regresar se animó a , espero que sea un motivo más para que elijas volver.

-Realmente es muy difícil para mí, corazón –Agachó la mirada hacía el trago que sostenía entre sus manos, lo movió ligeramente, y dio un pequeño sorbo.

-Lo sé, y quizás soy un poco egoísta o acaparador, pero…

-¡Y llegaron por quienes lloraban! –exclamó alegre el de grandes ojos, interrumpiendo al par. Tomó asiento al lado de Bulma, mientras que la de crespa cabellera se sentaba al lado de Bryant-. ¿Bueno, de que nos perdimos?, porque ustedes se perdieron de mucho, fue un partido de infarto.

-Sí –apoyó la recién llegada-, pero al final fue como lo pensé, y gracias al atractivo de Vegeta, gané mi apuesta -La de cabello azulado, dio un pequeño respingo en su asiento de tan sólo oír su nombre. Esta vez dio un largo sorbo a su bebida, y trató de disimular su inquietud sobre el tema-. ¿Y tú, _azulita_?, ¿por qué te fuiste así?

-Ya te dije que algo que comió le cayó mal –intervino el morocho-, qué poca capacidad de retención tienes Alithú.

-Ush, que amargado eres Bryant –bufó-, en fin. ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

-Sí, mejor –Le sonrió.

-¿Segura? –Byron la miraba de forma inquisitiva. Notaba una actitud rara en su amiga y dudaba mucho que se tratase de un simple malestar estomacal. Más que nada parecía estar angustiada-. Te noto algo… Nerviosa.

-Es solo que no me gusta ese deporte, es muy agresivo –Trató de excusar-, de solo pensar en los golpes y demás, se me revuelve el estómago. ¿Podríamos cambiar de tema mejor?

Lo jóvenes asintieron sin problema, y aunque la explicación de la exótica jovencita no les convenció en absoluto, prefirieron no ahondar en el tema. Llamaron a uno de los meseros que se encontraba cerca, y después de hacer su respectiva orden siguieron platicando de diferentes temas, siempre evitando referirse tanto al partido, como a su próxima partida.

* * *

El equipo de Ohio State se encontraba en su respectivo vestidor, y la algarabía seguía presente. A pesar de estar cambiándose y otros duchándose, no dejaban de lado los canticos por la victoria obtenida. El entrenador ya los había felicitado y el trofeo había sido llevado a su respectivo lugar en el club. Solo quedaban ellos y su merecida alegría. Un golpeteo se hizo escuchar, después de mucho insistir, captando la atención de uno de los jugadores cercanos a la puerta. La abrió con cuidado y después de observar de quién se trataba, sonrió divertido.

-¿Vegeta? –cuestionó la porrista al otro lado de la puerta.

El joven no le respondió, giró su rostro para buscar con la vista al afortunado, sin encontrarlo, preguntó a un par de curiosos compañeros y se animó a gritar-. ¡Capitán!, ¡tiene visita! –volvió a dirigir la mirada a la joven, y abrió la puerta en su totalidad para que ésta pudiera ingresar. La jovencita contrajo levemente el entrecejo dudosa, y tras unos segundos, se animó a pasar. Miró a su alrededor, y no pudo evitar que su mandíbula cayera cuando finalmente lo vio. Vegeta salía de las duchas con una toalla envuelta en la cadera, permitiéndole ver con detenimiento el camino que sus oblicuos marcaban. Tragó saliva torpemente y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los orbes negros frente a ella.

-¿Demasiado entretenida? –cuestionó divertido, al ver el sonrojo en la muchachita.

-No puedes culparme –respondió, retomando la compostura-, ¿te has visto en un espejo acaso? –Esta vez fue ella quien sonrió. Este hombre frente a ella era capaz de sacar a flote su lado más osado, y le agradaba.

-Lo necesario –caminó hacia si casillero, lo abrió y en una banqueta al lado ubicó una mochila con sus pertenencias-. Pero jamás pongo esa cara de tonto.

El rostro de la jovencita se ruborizó aún más, sin embargo no estaba dispuesta a dejarse amilanar. Respiró hondo tomando valor y se acercó a la banca que ahora él ocupaba. Colocó ahí el pequeño maletín que llevaba consigo, lo abrió y hurgó en él-. Toma –Extendió el brazo hacia Vegeta, que la miró de reojo-, este es el gel del que te hablé -El de cabellera en forma de flama lo recibió sin decirle palabra alguna, revisó el chisguete en sus manos y memorizó el nombre. Si de verdad era tan bueno como ella decía, no dudaría en comprar su propia dotación-. Si gustas puedo ayudarte a aplicarlo -sugirió coqueta.

-No es necesario –echó un poco del contenido en la palma de su mano, y con ésta froto la rodilla lesionada.

-Yo también tengo una lesión –enunció uno de los tantos muchachos presentes, captando la atención de la única fémina del lugar-, y me vendría bastante bien algo de ayuda –culminó, guiñándole un ojo pícaramente.

-Estoy segura que tu mamá, te ayudará con gusto en cuanto llegues a casa –devolvió el guiño. El resto de jugadores no pudo evitar romper en carcajadas ante el desprecio que recibió el avergonzado colega que, sin ánimos de ser mayor motivo de burla, decidió guardar silencio y seguir en sus propios asuntos.

Vegeta por su parte permaneció ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. A su mente había vuelto la breve imagen de la joven de cabello azul, a la que no pudo verle el rostro mientras se perdía entre los demás espectadores. ¿Por qué demonios pensó que era Bulma?, es más, ¿Qué mierda hacía pensando en ella? Gruñó fastidiado por su divago. Se suponía que él había dejado atrás a la mocosa y sus mentiras, sin embargo ahí estaba, después de casi medio año y miles de kilómetros de distancia, pensando nuevamente en ella. ¿Y sólo por haber visto una cabellera del mismo color?, ¡¿qué mierda le pasaba?! Era imposible que se tratase de ella, y ese detalle no había sido más que una maldita coincidencia. Resopló fastidiado, limpió ambas manos en la toalla que lo envolvía y poniéndose de píe se despojó de ésta para vestirse. Los orbes celestes se ampliaron en sorpresa. El moreno estaba totalmente desnudo, quiso desviar la mirada del bien cincelado cuerpo, pero no pudo. Sus ojos se negaron a perder detalle alguno de la masculina figura frente a ella. Al moreno por su parte no parecía afectarle su presencia, se vistió con un pantalón jean negro, una remera sin mangas de color azul oscuro, un chaleco negro de mezclilla, y finalmente unos tenis del mismo color. Sacó su celular y billetera de uno de los compartimientos de la mochila y los guardó en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Arrojó la mochila dentro del casillero, lo cerró y caminó rumbo a la salida.

-¿Te vas así nada más? –cuestionó sorprendida.

-Te aconsejo que hagas lo mismo –respondió, sin dirigirle la mirada-, toma tu gel y vete –culminó, abandonando el lugar.

La joven quedo perpleja por unos segundos. Había averiguado sobre él y sabía de su temperamento y carácter, sin embargo esperó otro tipo de reacción de su parte. Lo había buscado ofreciéndole su ayuda, y éste no le había agradecido. Es más, no fue siquiera capaz de mirarla. Se rehusó a conformarse con eso, cogió el chisguete, lo introdujo a su bolso y a paso veloz salió tras él.

* * *

-Vaya, vaya… ¿A quién tenemos aquí? –soltó sarcástico, mientras se alejaba de la pared que estuvo usando como apoyo.

El moreno no hizo ni un solo gesto de sorpresa o fastidio, y caminó directamente hacia é ve que no te ha servido de nada la doble humillación, sigues insistiendo en ridiculizarte a ti mismo… Nappa –soltó entretenido al ver como sus palabras iban enfureciendo al calvo. Detuvo su andar a un par de pasos del grandulón, cerró los ojos y ladeó una sonrisa al escuchar un gruñido proveniente de él-. Desaparece, si no quieres que te humille de nuevo –Clavó la ónice mirada en su rival, a la vez que enlazaba los brazos entre sí-. ¿Me entendiste bien, Nappa?

Las palabras del más bajo lo enfurecieron, no pudo evitar sentir hervir la sangre en sus venas y sin pensarlo dos veces, se arrojó sobre él. Vegeta dio un paso al costado, esquivando su agarre, y con un rápido movimiento, dio un certero puñetazo a las costillas del grandulón, haciéndolo tambalear un par de pasos a un lado. Su momento por fin había llegado, era ahora cuando le haría pagar caro lo que le hizo a su compañero. No perdió tiempo y arrojó otro derechazo, esta vez al rostro de su contrincante, pero éste lo detuvo con su brazo izquierdo, y recordando la lesión de su rival, no dudó en patear el área afectada, obligándolo a retroceder un paso por el dolor. Nappa tomó de ambos hombros al de azabache mirada, y le propino un cabezazo. Quiso romper su nariz, pero la diferencia de altura jugó a favor del más bajo, quien recibió el golpe en la frente. Sacudió la cabeza para desvanecer el aturdimiento, y acto seguido clavo su puño derecho en el estómago del sujeto, obligándolo a deshacer su agarre. Vegeta aprovechó esos segundos, lo tomó por la nuca y levantando la rodilla izquierda hizo impactar su rota nariz contra ella. El dolor fue indescriptible para Nappa, quien dejó escapar un bramido antes de caer al piso de rodillas. Pero aquello no era suficiente para Vegeta. A su memoria vino el recuerdo de su colega caído, las horas de espera en el hospital, y finalmente la noticia de su fallecimiento. Y entonces la ira se apoderó de él. Levantó la pierna derecha y con una patada en la cabeza, lo hizo caer de cara al suelo. Lo tomó por la remera y obligó a voltearse para quedar tendido sobre su espalda. Se agachó para sujetarlo del cuello de la camiseta, y lo elevó a la altura de su rostro, solo para acertarle puñete tras puñete. No pararía hasta desgatar sus propios nudillos, como lo había prometido a sí mismo. Sin embargo un tirón sobre sus hombros lo forzó a soltarlo.

La joven animadora había llegado a tiempo para ver el inicio del enfrentamiento, y llena de temor había corrido en dirección a los vestidores, para avisarles a los demás jugadores lo que estaba sucediendo con su capitán. Inmediatamente estos fueron en su ayuda, y al ver la escabrosa escena, atinaron a separar al moreno del enorme sujeto, antes que terminara haciendo algo de lo que finalmente pudiera arrepentirse. Ella estaba horrorizada con la escena, la sangre estaba por todos lados, en el piso, en el desfigurado rostro del capitán contrario, y en las manos y ropa de vegeta. Los ojos de éste, se habían convertido en unos pozos negros sin fondo, sin vida… Un escalofrió recorrió su espina. Por primera vez sintió miedo de aquel muchacho que tanto le gustaba. ¿Qué lo habría alterado tanto? ¿Cómo puede alguien perder los papeles de esa forma?, no tenía idea… Pero de algo estaba segura, prefería mil veces ver a ese sujeto tendido en un charco de sangre, que a Vegeta con un solo raspón, ¿era eso normal? Para ella sí. No le importaba nadie más que él, y se encargaría que pronto, el sentimiento fuera mutuo. Sonrió.

-¡Capitán! ¡Basta! –clamó uno de sus colegas, tratando de mantenerlo lejos del inconsciente hombre.

-Vegeta detente –intervino la joven, acercándose a él y tomándolo de un brazo, sólo para ser empujada por éste, haciéndola caer sentada al piso.

El quejido que emitió la chica, lo hizo reaccionar. Parpadeo un par de veces, y con ello su mirada parecía haber vuelto a la vida-. ¡Suéltenme maldita sea! -bramó furioso, forzándolos a obedecer. Todos miraban perplejos la escena, algunos atentos por si el de cabellera en forma de flama volvía a intentar agredir al calvo caído. Vegeta observó primero al desmayado, y luego a la muchachita tendida en el piso a su lado. Resopló fastidiado, y después de acomodar su ropa ante la atenta mirada de todos, se dio vuelta y abandonó el lugar, nuevamente sin decir palabra alguna.

Uno de los muchachos se acercó a Ciris y la ayudó a ponerse de pie- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, gracias –respondió en un susurro, mientras observaba al de azabache melena marcharse.

-Será mejor que llamemos una ambulancia –sugirió uno. Los demás asintieron, y tras unos minutos la unidad médica llegó al lugar. Los paramédicos se hicieron cargo del grandulón y lo trasladaron a la clínica más cercana.

Por su parte los jóvenes abandonaron las instalaciones. Había sido demasiado ajetreo por un día, y para ellos, era hora de continuar con el festejo, al fin de cuentas, ese no era problema suyo.

* * *

En los alrededores la emoción del triunfo aún permanecía, La gente celebraba en los diferentes establecimientos de la localidad, algunos en las calles vitoreaban al equipo ganador mientras brindaban, y otros, se preparaban para la fiesta de reconocimiento que se daría en una conocida discoteca del lugar.

Vegeta por su parte, sólo quería ir a su departamento, deshacerse de la ropa ensangrentada y tomar una merecida ducha. Había cumplido con su palabra y desfigurado el rostro del repulsivo grandulón, sin embargo no se sentía tranquilo. Había algo más que mantenía en él, esa sensación de inquietud, y aunque tenía la sospecha de qué se trataba, no quería admitirlo. Era ilógico, y estaba harto de sentirse así por la misma razón. Caminó con ambas manos en los bolsillos, ajeno a la reacción de algunos transeúntes que se alejaban de él al ver el estado de su vestimenta. Alzó la mirada cuando una exclamación lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y justo cuando se disponía a hacer callar a la escandalosa mujer, sus ojos captaron una imagen que lo pasmó. Su mandíbula se desplomó y sus ojos se ampliaron estupefactos, Cada musculo de su cuerpo se tensó, y no pudo dar un paso más. Ahí estaba ella. Vestía una remera blanca, un jean y chaqueta celeste, que contrastaban con la azulada cabellera que llevaba recogida en una media cola.

-No puede ser –musitó, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo que era imposible. Alzó una ceja incrédulo, no se había equivocado, la joven que vio escabullirse entre el público en el partido, no había sido otra más que ella. Y ahora lo comprobaba. Estaba a solo unos metros de distancia, conversando sonriente con unos amigos. ¡¿Qué demonios hacía ella ahí?! Seguramente ella también debió verlo en el estadio, ¿por eso se fue? ¿Le afectaba verlo? La verdad, en ese preciso instante no parecía estar "afectada" en absoluto, por el contrario, se veía bastante entretenida. La mocosa estaba de lo más feliz compartiendo con esos idiotas, mientras él, no había podido sacársela de la cabeza durante todo este tiempo. Gruñó molesto consigo mismo. En ese instante quiso ir y encararla, pero se contuvo. ¿Qué sentido tenía?, no le daría el gusto de creer que su engaño lo afectó, o peor aún, que seguía haciéndolo. Su orgullo estaba primero, y no lo perdería una vez más por una niñata inmadura. Pensó en largarse de ahí, pero su cuerpo no reaccionó. No podía desviar la mirada de Bulma, así como deseaba soltar toda la rabia que sentía hacia ella, también deseaba volver a sentir su piel, volver a besar su boca y alimentarse de su cálido aliento. Quería volver a escuchar su nombre escapar de su boca entre gemidos. Podía quizás tomarla nuevamente, hacerla suya una vez más y luego desecharla. Al fin de cuentas no sería más que simple sexo, ¿no? No. Él quería más que eso, él quería más de ella. ¡Mierda!

Entonces la pregunta retumbó en su cabeza, ¿Qué demonios debía hacer?

Continuara…

* * *

 _Hubo un tiempo en que yo_  
 _no quería dar un brazo a torcer_  
 _pero el alma entregue porque seas mía_  
 _sin saber qué hacer_  
 _con tu alegría..._

 _Y tan lejos de mi_  
 _te encontré..._  
 _a golpe de mirar_  
 _a punto de decir que ya no estoy aquí_  
 _Y tan cerca de mi_  
 _yo te halle..._  
 _cuando busque sobre mi hombro vacío_  
 _y encontré tu compañía..._

 _Cuánto puede cargar tu vida sola..._  
 _cuánto dura una noche_  
 _cuánto pesan dos vidas_  
 _sin saber qué hacer_  
 _si son distintas, si son distintas_  
 _Hubo días en que tú_  
 _diste tu brazo a torcer_  
 _y te ahogaste en el mar_  
 _de mis recuerdos_  
 _sin saber nada..._

 _Y tan lejos de ti_  
 _yo me halle..._  
 _tan solo recordar_  
 _a pasos de tus risas_  
 _y frente de tu mirar..._  
 _Y tan cerca de ti_  
 _me encontré..._  
 _al preguntar si aún estaba vivo_  
 _y encontré… Que eras mi vida._

 _Un día sin sexo – Mar de copas._

 **Hola, por fin un nuevo capítulo. Me tarde un poco lo sé y me disculpo por ello, pero es que me encontré con unos fics muy bueno de los que no me pude desprender. Si están interesadas en leer buenas historias, les dejo aquí unas autoras que seguro les agradaran mucho: Ina minina, Sora147, Nadeshico023, DevFanfiction.**

 **Ahora, sobre el capítulo. Se me hizo un poco difícil llegar a lo que quería. Supongo que no es fácil describir lo que dos personas que se aman pueden sentir al "reencontrarse", sobre todo por toda la confusión que hubo entre ellos al momento en que se separaron, ¿no?**

 **Espero que el cap sea de su agrado, y si hay fallas en ortografía y/o redacción espero me disculpen. Estoy abierta a leer sus críticas constructivas y hasta a recibir una que otra idea.**

 **Sora147** **: Me alegra muchísimo que te guste lo poco que va del fic. A mí me encantan los tuyos.**

 **Nadeshico023** **: Hermana, a ti que puedo decirte jaja, sin tu ayuda sería seguramente el hazmerreír de fanfiction jajajajaja.**

 **Andreaahp** **: Aquí tienes otro capítulo más, y espero también te agrade, un beso y gracias por leerme.**

 **Un beso, y nos leemos en la próxima actualización.**


	3. Capítulo 3 Encuentros

Finalmente lo divisó. Estaba parado en medio de la acera, observando fijamente hacia la esquina, cruzando la calle. Volteó el rostro para encontrar lo que había captado la atención del muchacho, pero entre tanta gente le fue imposible dilucidar la razón exacta. Chistó fastidiada y se apresuró a su encuentro.

* * *

-Bien, terminamos nuestros tragos y nos vamos –anunció el morocho, alzando su vaso para un último brindis.

-¡Por Bulma! –clamaron al unísono, chocando sus vasos entre sí e inmediatamente beber el contenido.

-Debo ir al baño –Se limpió las comisuras de los labios con una servilleta, la colocó sobre la pequeña mesa frente a ella y se puso de pie-, en un minuto vuelvo –concluyó, desapareciendo entre las personas del concurrido establecimiento.

* * *

La observó ponerse de pie y alejarse del trío que compartía con ella. No lo pensó, su cuerpo instintivamente reaccionó, empezó a caminar rumbo al local frente a él, y cuando estuvo a punto de cruzar la pista, una mano se posó en su brazo, deteniéndolo-. ¿Qué demonios? –Volteó confundido, a ver quién lo sujetaba.

-Espera, por favor

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –cuestionó, mientras con un rápido movimiento se soltaba del agarre.

-…-No supo que decir. Durante el camino estuvo pensando en un sinfín de excusas, sin embargo, en ese instante se había quedado nublada totalmente. ¿Qué le diría?, ¿Que lo siguió para que le agradeciera su ayuda?, eso sería estúpido. Ella sabía de sobra como era él, y aunque en un principio esperó que lo hiciera, sabía que eso no sucedería. Tenía conocimiento de su carácter y su particular forma de ser, y esas eran unas de las tantas características que le gustaban de él… Quizás tan solo debía decirle la verdad, que lo único que quería era verlo, pasar el rato con él, asegurarse que estuviera bien y por qué no, quedar en verse al día siguiente tal vez, algo así como una… ¿cita? Agachó la mirada, y un leve rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas.

-No tengo tiempo para perder –refunfuñó, a la vez que giraba para cruzar la calle.

-No te vayas –clamó la animadora, poniéndose rápidamente frente a él, interrumpiendo su paso.

-¡Habla de una maldita vez, mujer! –La castaña le estaba colmando la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Alzó la vista, y se percató que la de azules ojos regresaba al encuentro de sus acompañantes-. ¡Mierda! –gruñó.

-Vegeta, yo solo… Solo quería saber cómo estabas –Titubeó, aún más sonrojada-, después de la pelea que tuviste en el estadio… No sé, pensé que algo de compañía te iría bien -Por fin había hablado, cerró los ojos, y esperó nerviosa por la respuesta del moreno. Sin embargo ésta no llegó. Volvió a posar su mirada en él, y notó en su rostro una expresión de… ¿Intranquilidad? Su entrecejo aunque permanecía contraído, denotaba cierta conmoción. Su mirada estaba fija en un punto exacto, tenía la mandíbula tensa y los labios agarrotados. Parpadeó confundida y volteó el rostro en la misma dirección que el suyo, nuevamente sin encontrar nada particular. ¿Qué habría visto? ¿Qué captaba la atención del hombre frente a ella?

* * *

Los tres amigos se pusieron de pie en cuanto la de cabellera azulada regresó, y junto a ella se dirigieron a la salida. Bryant extendió la mano deteniendo a un taxi, y tras hablar unos segundos con el conductor, abrió la puerta para que ambas jovencitas subieran al vehículo, y luego abordarlo junto con su primo.

Bulma se posicionó al lado de la ventana izquierda, y dio un último vistazo al panorama frente a ella. El carro empezó su andar, volteó en la esquina y sucedió… Zafiro y azabache se encontraron.- Vegeta –susurró, sin poder desviar la mirada de los orbes ébanos fijos en ella. Posó su mano en su acelerado corazón y giró su cuello tanto como le fuera posible para verlo, hasta que finalmente su figura se perdió en el horizonte tras ella.

-¿Vegeta? –Repitió intrigada su crespa amiga-, ¿te refieres al de Buckeyes? -Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Bulma tenía ahora ambas manos sobre sus rodillas, presionándolas, con la mirada fija en ellas, nuevamente absorta en su mundo. Estos últimos días estuvo así. Al inicio pensó que se trataba de la pena que su pronta partida le generaba, pero ahora ya no estaba segura de ello. Algo más tenía a su amiga actuando de forma tan extraña, y por el nombre que escuchó susurrar, creía saber por donde iba el tema. Por lo que ella sabía, como buena fanática del futbol americano, era que el mencionado, venía del mismo país, ciudad y universidad que ella. Abrió los ojos como platos, y finalmente todo tomó forma en su cabeza. Después que Vegeta apareció en las pantallas del estadio, fue cuando la de azules ojos abandonó el lugar, cual alma que lleva el diablo. Y cuando ella lo mencionó al llegar a Martini, su amiga, un tanto nerviosa, le pidió cambiar de tema. Ahora, ella susurraba su nombre, y su expresión… Estaba clarísimo, Bulma tenía algún tipo de historia con Vegeta. La miró sorprendida, cada detalle daba vueltas en su memoria y cada vez se convencía más de su "descubrimiento"-. ¡Tú conoces a Vegeta! –proclamó, mientras la tomaba de un hombro para captar su atención.

-¿Qué? –soltó sorprendida. ¿Cómo rayos sabía eso Alithú?, ni siquiera se lo había contado a Bryant, es más, nunca dijo su nombre a nadie, en ningún momento hasta ahora que… ¡Mierda!, cuando lo vio hace unos instantes su nombre escapó de sus labios. No lo había notado, en realidad creyó haberlo pensado, pero claramente no había sido así. Se regañó a sí misma por "pensar" en voz alta, y tras soltar un suspiro de resignación, no le quedó más que asentir con la cabeza.

-Entonces es cierto –intervino el morocho, quien ocupaba el asiento del copiloto en el vehículo-, lo conoces –De hecho no fue una pregunta. Es más, Bulma pudo notar un cierto atisbo de agrura en sus palabras.

-Únicamente de vista –mintió-. Yo cursaba el primer año en la universidad, mientras él ya estaba terminando la carrera. Era lógico que fuera conocido, sin duda era de los populares. Ya saben, el chico atractivo, capitán del equipo de futbol, el típico galán, cazador de mujeres…-soltó esto último con ligero desdén. No pudo evitar sentir su pecho oprimirse ante sus palabras. Se sentía estúpida por haber sido un nombre más en la, seguramente, larga lista de conquistas del moreno.

Bryant no creyó una sola de sus palabras. Conocía muy bien a la de cabellos azules, y estaba seguro que había sucedido mucho más entre ese par, de lo que ella les acababa de contar. Lo notaba por la mirada perdida de su amiga, el tono de su voz y el amargor que dejaron en él sus últimas palabras… "Cazador de mujeres". Podía apostar su cabeza a que él, el dichoso Vegeta No Ouji, era el sujeto que había encandilado a su amiga y luego la había dejado, cual objeto carente de valor. Arrugó el ceño y volvió a acomodarse en su asiento observando el camino frente a él.- Un patán más de tantos –Suspiró, tratando de relajarse. Estaba molesto con aquel tipo que había osado lastimar tanto a Bulma, pero también decepcionado con ella, por no habérselo confesado cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Porque sí, estaba seguro ahora, que el estado tan deplorable en el que había encontrado a su amiga en los baños del estadio, había sido a causa de él. Sin embargo no era el momento ni el lugar para hablarlo. Bulma se iría al día siguiente, pero él encontraría la oportunidad para tener una plática bastante seria con ella. Por el momento, fingiría que no sabía más que los otros dos presentes, y que al igual que ellos, había creído cada una de sus palabras.

-Pues está bastante bueno, a mí no me molestaría que me cazase –dijo pícaramente Alithú, soltando luego unas cuantas risas, que fueron seguidas por las de Byron.

-Sigue engordando y lo único que vas a conseguir, es que te persiga un aficionado a la caza, pero de elefantes –articuló entre carcajadas el de grandes ojos, logrando arrancarle una sonrisa al par de amigos que hasta ese momento, se habían mantenido en completo silencio.

-Idiota –refunfuñó la crespa, dándole un manotazo en el hombro.

-Llegamos –enunció el conductor, a la vez que detenía el vehículo.

Los jóvenes asintieron, Bryant pagó por el servicio y descendió del carro junto con los demás.- Es hora de bailar –Sacó las pulseras V.I.P, de su bolsillo, y le puso una a cada uno de sus acompañantes, y una vez que todos tuvieron sus respectivos distintivos, ingresaron a la discoteca.

* * *

¡Maldita! ¡Maldita sea!, la había tenido a solo unos metros de distancia, tan solo tenía que cruzar la calle, pero tenía que aparecer la estúpida porrista para meterse en su camino. Ahora Bulma se había ido, y no tenía idea donde mierda podría estar. Estaba furioso, furioso con Ciris y consigo mismo. Con ella por haberlo interceptado, y con él por haberse demorado en tomar una maldita decisión. En cuanto la vio debió haber ido a su encuentro, y no quedarse como una estúpida estatua en medio de la acera. Pasó ambas manos por su rostro, frustrado. Dio un golpe a la mesada frente a él, y preso de la rabia, tumbo de un manotazo los objetos y comestibles que se encontraban ahí, regándolos por toda la cocina.- ¡Maldita sea! –bramó furibundo-, ¡Maldita bruja! –Se sentó en un taburete que se encontraba al lado suyo, frente a la barra, apoyó ambos codos en ésta y dejo caer su rostro entre sus manos-. ¿Qué mierda me has hecho, mocosa? -Respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse. Y de forma inconsciente empezó a rememorar el fugaz "encuentro". Sus ojos azules se habían posado en los suyos. Ella finalmente lo había visto, sin embargo… aunque pudo notar en su rostro cierta incertidumbre, hubo algo más en ella que no supo descifrar en ese momento, se trataba acaso de… ¿dolor? Al carajo, imposible que fuera dolor. Esa niñata se había burlado de él de la peor forma. Para empezar había desaparecido el día del partido, y después de haber visto la fotografía que recibió, le había quedado claro el motivo. La infeliz se había ido a encerrar a su departamento con el insecto de Raditz. Y claro, debía aprovechar que él, como el gran idiota que fue para creer que la mocosa era diferente a las tantas mujeres que había conocido antes, estaba lo suficientemente ocupado, como para no poder interrumpir su "encuentro amoroso". ¿Cuántas veces le habría hecho lo mismo?, ¿cuántas veces le habrá visto la cara de estúpido?-. ¡Argh! ¡Suficiente! ¡Basta con esta mierda! –se reclamó, poniéndose de pie y haciendo caer el taburete al piso, por el brusco movimiento.

Era un asiduo al orden y la limpieza, sin embargo en ese instante no le importó una mierda el regadero en el que había convertido su cocina. Pasó por encima de él, y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Necesitaba más que nunca una ducha fría. Se desvistió y arrojó las prendas ensangrentadas dentro de un cesto ubicado en la esquina de su habitación, e ingresó al baño. Su mirada estaba clavada en la parte alta de la pared frente a él, mientras el agua caía y recorría su cuerpo. Recordó cada incidente del día, en el partido, cuando éste acabo, y claro… el último con Bulma que lo había alterado tanto. Y no pudo evitar preguntarse, ¿Qué le habría dicho si la condenada porrista no hubiera aparecido?, en ese momento no lo había analizado, simplemente se había dejado llevar por el impulso y había obedecido a su cuerpo. Entonces, ¿la susodicha lo habría salvado, sin querer, de perder su tan valioso orgullo una vez más?

 _-¿Vegeta?, ¿qué sucede? –El de flameante cabellera no la miraba, parecía incluso que ni siquiera la escuchaba-_ , _¡Vegeta! –alzó un poco más la voz._

 _El mencionado pestañeó un par de veces, sacudió levemente la cabeza y fijó su mirada en la muchachita frente a él.- ¿Qué mierda quieres? –soltó, totalmente falto de tacto-, ya me has estorbado bastante por hoy, ¿no crees? -Su gélida mirada le causó un escalofrió que recorrió su cuerpo, erizándole los vellos de la nuca y brazos. Y eso le gustó, esbozó una ladeada sonrisa, y elevo la barbilla en suficiencia, sin despegar la vista de ella, quien había quedado totalmente muda, pasmada por su fría actitud_ , _probablemente. Así aprendería a no volver a meterse en su camino, a no tomarse atribuciones que no debía. Sí, la primera intromisión de la castaña había ayudado a calmar el dolor en su rodilla, pero eso no le daba ningún derecho, ni beneficio sobre él._

 _-No me parece justo –musitó, sorprendiéndolo._

 _-¿Qué dijiste?_

 _La jovencita tomó aire hondamente, y lo miró directamente a los ojos.- Dije –carraspeó-, que no me parece justo._

 _-¿Y qué es lo que no te parece justo?_

 _-Tu actitud tan… Ácida –respondió-, yo te ofrecí ayuda, era obvio que el dolor en tu rodilla te estaba atormentando. Y no me digas que el gel no te ayudó, porque yo te veo ahora –Dirigió la mirada a la parte en cuestión, y volvió a subirla para quedar enfrentada con los ónices orbes expectantes-, bastante aliviado a decir verdad. Y cuando estabas a punto de cometer una estupidez masacrando al calvo ese, fui yo quien dio aviso a tus amigos para que intervinieran. Así que no me parece justo que ahora, me digas que te he estorbado, cuando realmente creo que más que eso, te he ayudado bastante por hoy._

 _-Escúchame bien, muchacha –masculló, acercándose un paso más a ella, cruzó ambos brazos sobre su pecho-, para empezar ninguno de esos idiotas es amigo mío, y para culminar –Inclinó levemente su torso hacía ella, y cuando su boca estuvo al lado de su oreja susurró ásperamente-, yo no pedí tu ayuda. El que tú hayas estado como una ofrecida atrás mío, no implica que yo necesite algo de ti. ¿Te quedó claro, porrista? –Ella notó el veneno en sus palabras, pero eso fue lo que menos le importó. Se había perdido en otro mundo cuando sintió el aliento de él, golpeando su lóbulo, nuca y cuello. Haberlo tenido tan cerca, hablándole al oído, aunque fueran palabras de desprecio, le causó una gran excitación. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con eso?, infinitas. Quería besarlo, por un demonio que quería besarlo. Cerró los ojos, perdida en las sensaciones que la cercanía del moreno le habían causado, y dejó escapar un suspiro._

 _El de cabellera en forma de flama no fue ajeno la extraña reacción de la muchacha. Había esperado algunos gritos en forma de reclamo, una mínima objeción siquiera, pero no, eso no sucedió. Ella simplemente se había quedado quieta, con los ojos cerrados y… ¿suspirando? Alzó una ceja en confusión y la observó por unos segundos.- Estas realmente loca –desenlazó sus extremidades superiores, y sin perder más tiempo se dio vuelta para dirigirse a su departamento._

Al menos no había cometido una tontería. Porque sí, ahora que pensaba las cosas fríamente, acercarse a Bulma no habría sido más que eso, una reverenda estupidez. ¿Qué mierda pensaba hacer? ¿Reclamarle su infidelidad y dejar en claro cuánto lo había jodido?, claro… Nada más tentador que echar su orgullo a la maldita basura de nuevo. O quizás mejor aún, devorarle esos malditos labios rosas… ¡Por supuesto! Si debían darle un premio al más grande idiota del mundo, él sería sin duda el ganador absoluto. Bufó. La mocosa podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana, con quien y donde quisiera. A él le importaba una mierda, o al menos, eso quería creer. No pensaría más en la razón por la que ella se encontraría en esa ciudad, y esperaba no volver a verla nunca más, porque era eso lo que quería, ¿verdad?

El timbre del celular, clamó por su atención. Tomó una toalla y luego de secar rápidamente sus brazos y torso, salió de la ducha para responder. Visualizó el nombre del contacto en la pantalla y gruñó fastidiado

-¿Qué? -respondió hoscamente.

- _Buenas noches para ti también, Vegeta._

-…

- _Bien_ –suspiró resignado-, _parece ser que olvidaste que después del partido debías pasar por mi oficina a darme una respuesta._

Mierda. Lo había olvidado por completo. Y la verdad, con todo lo que había acontecido en el día, en lo último que hubiera pensado, sería en el maldito viaje a la Capital del Oeste. Él había jurado que no volvería a poner un pie en ese lugar, sin embargo, era eso o pasar una temporada completa en terapias de rehabilitación. Y ahora sobre todo, lo que menos necesitaba era tiempo libre de sobra. Necesitaba mantenerse ocupado y con la mente concentrada en el equipo, y el siguiente campeonato.

- _¿Y bien?_ –insistió.

-Mientras más rápido terminemos con esto, más rápido me los sacaré de encima -farfulló.

- _Perfecto. Hablaré con mi secretaria para que te envíe los detalles sobre el viaje_. _Estoy muy complacido con tu decisión Ve…_

-Sí, lo que sea –Cortó la comunicación. Como si acaso le hubiera dado más opciones, pensó.

-Siempre tan agradable… -susurró atónito, mientras escuchaba al otro lado de la línea ese constante sonidito que le dejaba claro que la llamada había culminado.

* * *

La noche había transcurrido sin mayores inconvenientes. Los cuatro amigos lo habían pasado bastante bien en la discoteca. Incluso se encontraron en ella más compañeros de clase, y no dudaron en formar un solo grupo. Al final de cuentas era la despedida de Bulma, y aunque ella había pasado solo un periodo compartiendo con ellos, se había ganado el aprecio de todos. En un par de ocasiones, la de azulada cabellera se detuvo a preguntarse dónde y con quien estaría Vegeta en ese momento. ¿Estaría celebrando? Lo dudaba, sabía que él no era muy sociable que digamos, es más, detestaba ese tipo de interacciones interpersonales. Luego reaccionaba, y volvía a centrarse en el momento que estaba viviendo, con sus amigos. Aún existía la posibilidad que fuera el último como ellos. No desperdiciaría ningún segundo, y menos en quien no lo valía.

Finalmente decidieron retirarse antes que el día empezara a aclarar. Byron y Alithú tomaron un taxi que los llevaría a sus casas, y Bryant se ofreció a llevar a la de azulada cabellera a su habitación en el campus. Una vez que se despidieron, y este último par se encontrara en el vehículo en marcha, el morocho decidió que era el momento correcto para hablar.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de Vegeta? –cuestionó sin voltear a verla, por el contrario mantuvo la mirada fija en el paisaje lateral.

-¿Cómo?

-Vamos Bulma –Esta vez la miró fijamente a los ojos-, es él, ¿verdad?

-Sí –musitó. Tragó saliva, y se decidió a explicar-. Corazón, me hizo mucho daño, tú lo sabes. Tanto, que me era imposible siquiera decir su nombre y no sentir una horrible opresión en el pecho. Decidí que lo mejor era simplemente tratar de olvidar. Su rostro, su voz, su nombre… Mis sentimientos. Pero, hoy lo vi… -No pudo continuar, nuevamente esa sensación de vacío la poseyó, y sus ojos se humedecieron en el acto.

Bryant no pudo seguir manteniendo el semblante de amigo dolido. Vio el sufrimiento en su amiga y se desmoronó ante la frágil imagen. La tomo entre sus brazos y abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho.- Si tienes que llorar un océano entero, hazlo –La agarró de la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo-, pero debes prometerte a ti misma que será la última vez. Es hora de seguir adelante –Ella asintió débilmente, y se fundió nuevamente en el abrazo. Su llanto era amargo y desesperado. Como si con cada lágrima buscara deshacerse de todos y cada uno de los sentimientos que tenía por aquel que le había roto el corazón. Ese que con sólo una mirada, había vuelto a traer su mundo abajo.

* * *

Finalmente había llegado a la Capital del Oeste. Tomó su mochila y la puso en su hombro, quería terminar lo antes posible con ese asunto y largarse de ahí de una buena vez. Michael le había dicho que se hospedarían en un conocido hotel en el centro de la ciudad, pero él prefirió ir a su viejo departamento. Odiaba el bullicio de la ciudad, y en ese instante lo último que necesitaba era tener que lidiar con el cazatalentos todo el tiempo. Había sido más que suficiente escuchar su continuo parloteo durante la mayor parte del viaje, necesitaba un tiempo solo y en silencio. Así que sin perder más tiempo, abordó un taxi y se dirigió al que antes fuera su refugio personal. Una vez que llegó, el portero le informó que su hermano menor había ocupado el inmueble, apenas un mes antes. Y aunque le molestó la idea de no encontrar su tan preciada soledad como esperaba, compartir con Tarble, era sin duda mejor que con Michael.

Subió las escaleras, y una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta, se apresuró en entrar. Aún conservaba la llave y no veía razón alguna por la cual no usarla. Ingresó y le sorprendió encontrar el lugar totalmente pulcro. Su hermano nunca había sido un aficionado a la limpieza y el orden. Cerró la puerta tras él, y caminó al dormitorio. Vacío. Arrojó la mochila sobre la cama, y luego se dejó caer en ella. Al menos tendría un poco de paz. Cerró los ojos, perezoso, y sin darse cuenta, cayó en un profundo sueño.

-¡Hermano! –exclamó emocionado. Vegeta abrió los ojos abruptamente, y se incorporó levemente aturdido. Miró a Tarble parado en la puerta de la habitación, con una gran sonrisa en su cara, pasó una mano por su aún adormilado rostro y volteó a ver el reloj sobre la mesa de noche. Las 16:20 hrs, había dormido más de 6 horas seguidas. Algo que hacía mucho no conseguía-. Me alegra tanto verte. ¿Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías?

-Deja de gritar –ordenó, mientras se ponía de pie.

-Oh, lo siento –soltó prácticamente en un susurro. Estaba ansioso por saber todo sobre su hermano mayor. Cuando él se fue de casa con tan solo dieciséis años, Tarble había quedado devastado. Si bien era cierto que Vegeta nunca fue un hermano afectuoso o demostrativo, sabía con certeza que le tenía aprecio, y él era su único amigo. La timidez innata en él, no le permitía socializar fácilmente, así que en vez de salir a jugar con algún vecino, o compañero de la escuela, se quedaba en casa siguiendo a su hermano mayor a todos lados. Hasta que éste lo botara exigiéndole que lo dejara sólo por un maldito momento. Y cuando Vegeta tuvo esa enorme discusión con su padre, no dudó en marcharse. Tarble intentó convencerlo de quedarse, pero fue en vano, cuando al de flameante cabellera se le metía algo en la cabeza, no había quien lo hiciera desistir. Así que sencillamente no le quedó más opción que acostumbrarse a estar solo. Pero ahora, él había cumplido la mayoría de edad. A sus dieciocho años ya era libre de tomar sus propias decisiones, y no dudó un segundo antes de tomar sus cosas y mudarse al departamento que su hermano le había cedido antes de marcharse. Y ahora él estaba ahí, como en los viejos tiempos-. Me alegra que hayas vuelto –declaró, un poco más calmado.

-No me quedaré.

-¿No?

-¿Eres sordo, o qué? –El semblante del menor entristeció. Vegeta tragó y se acercó a él mientras lo recorría con la mirada-. Has crecido, enano.

Tarble sonrió, como si fuera el mejor de los cumplidos. Asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza y tomó asiento en la cama.- Como tenía bastante tiempo libre, me dedique a practicar algo de básquet. Me ayudó un poco, pero sigo siendo el más bajo de la clase –Esto último lo dijo con algo de pena.

-Hmp, tonterías. La altura no es importante –Esa era su forma de "animarlo", y el menor lo sabía bien. La verdad Vegeta no pasaba del 1.70m sin embargo le fue bastante bien, tanto con los deportes, la popularidad y sobre todo con las mujeres. Él quería ser como su hermano, en especial en el tema femenino-. Tomaré una ducha.

-¿Luego iremos a comer?

-Como sea –exclamó desde el interior del baño.

* * *

La emoción invadió su ser. Admiraba por completo a su hermano mayor, incluso, a pesar de la distancia y lógicamente, la ausencia de éste, él había sido tratado de mejor forma, e incluso respetado y honrado por su lazo parental. Total, no cualquier día se conocía al hermano del reconocido jugador de futbol americano, Vegeta No Ouji. Claro que era mejor disfrutar de sus propios logros, pero, un poquito de admiración gratuita no le caía mal a nadie.

Tres días habían trascurrido. Tres hermosos días llenos de afecto y risas. El recibimiento de sus padres y amigos, fue algo que no esperaba. Desde un principio mantuvo su regreso en secreto, quería sorprenderlos al llegar, pero la sorpresa se la había llevado ella. No sabía cómo aun, y la verdad en ese momento no importó, pero se habían enterado del día de su llegada y sus padres la habían ido a recibir al aeropuerto, con pancartas en alto, como si de una famosa estrella de Hollywood se tratase. Pero al llegar a casa, el asombro fue mayor. Habían organizado una barbacoa en su honor, y todos sus amigos estaban presentes. Gokú, al lado de una muy posesiva Milk, como siempre. Krillin, 18, Ten, Launch, incluso estaba Yamcha, con su nueva novia Yuriko. Cuantas vueltas daba la vida. Igual se alegró mucho por ellos. Aunque fue un poco triste ver a todos emparejados y tan felices. En ese instante le hubiera encantado estar ahí compartiendo con Vegeta, pero eso era imposible. Y debía dejarlo como lo que era, un tema zanjado, parte de su pasado y punto.

Ese día lo había pasado genial. Se puso al tanto de todo lo ocurrido durante su ausencia. Se enteró del traslado definitivo de Marron a otra universidad, como castigo de su padre por haber reprobado todo el periodo. El reconocido desenvolvimiento de Gokú en el equipo, incluso había sido nombrado capitán, algo que tenía a Milk muy orgullosa y a la vez preocupada, ahora las admiradoras le llovían y eso realmente la enfurecía. Pero estaba claro que Gokú, no tenía ojos para nadie más que ella. El noviazgo de Krillin con 18 iba viento en popa, no había más que decir sobre aquello, al parecer el pequeño calvo se había robado por completo el corazón de la rubia. Lo mismo pasó con Yuriko y Yamcha, ella lo había cautivado con su dulzura, y él parecía haber aprendido a ser fiel. Bulma no estaba muy segura de ello, pero no era su asunto. Lo que realmente le sorprendió fue la noticia sobre Sumiko, y aunque ésta se había portado mal con ella, no le alegraba en absoluto su sufrimiento. Así era Bulma, demasiado noble para sentir rencor.

Después de ser informada de todo lo que sucedió en su ciudad natal durante su ausencia, llegó su turno de contarles a ellos sobre su estadía en Columbus. Bulma les contó cada detalle su permanencia ahí, les habló de sus nuevos amigos y lo amables que fueron con ella desde el primer día. No obvió detalle alguno, claro, salvo lo de Vegeta. Eso era algo que conversaría únicamente con su mejor amiga, cuando estuvieran a solas. Al día siguiente Milk y ella pasaron la noche en su departamento, y la de azules ojos le contó sus fugaces "encuentros" con el de flameante cabellera. Y aunque tuvo las ganas de llorar nuevamente, recordó su promesa: " _Si tienes que llorar un océano entero, hazlo. Pero debes prometerte a ti misma que será la última vez. Es hora de seguir adelante_ ". Eso fue suficiente para que recobrara la fortaleza. El resto de la noche pasó entre risas y películas. Chismes y quejas de la morena sobre lo despistado que era Gokú, lo de siempre. Nada había cambiado, y eso le alegraba.

El tercer día lo había pasado con su familia únicamente, compartiendo los nuevos inventos de su padre, y las nuevas delicias culinarias de su mamá. Era tan reconfortante estar en casa. Aquel día se quedó dormida temprano, el trajín del viaje y lo ocupada que estuvo los dos siguientes días, le pasaron la cuenta aquella noche, y sin mayor problema, se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo. De igual manera, al día siguiente debía levantarse temprano para ir a la universidad, y hablar con el decano sobre su traslado. Aunque sinceramente, no había decidido aún si quería quedarse.

Había llegado ya a la universidad. Aparcó su coche, bajó de él y se encaminó a su destino. Pero en cuanto puso un pie dentro del campus, una muy nerviosa Milk la interceptó.

-Espera Bulma –Definitivamente eso sonó más a una orden que a una petición.

La exótica jovencita frunció el ceño y miro confundida a su amiga.- Milk, podemos hablar de lo que sea después, necesito ir al decanato ahora mismo.

-¡No!

-Bien -Colocó ambas manos sobre sus caderas y miró molesta a la morena-, no me está gustando nada tu tono.

-Lo siento Bulma, pero… ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a dar una vuelta? –No le dió tiempo a responder siquiera-. Si, si, vamos al centro comercial a tomar un helado ¿Qué te parece? ¿No suena genial acaso?

La exótica jovencita suspiró en señal de agotamiento. Disfrutaba mucho de las salidas con su mejor amiga, sí, pero no era momento para eso. Tenía asuntos importantes que arreglar, y la verdad estaba impacientándose ante la insistencia de la morena. Sin embargo debía entenderla, al fin de cuentas, ella también la había echado mucho de menos.- Milk, solo necesito unos minutos, una hora como mucho. Después de eso iremos a tomar un helado, ver una película, etc… Lo que sea, pero ahora mismo no puedo -Pudo notar una actitud extraña en su amiga, prácticamente no le había prestado atención a una sola de sus palabras, sino que se la había pasado observando por sobre su hombro al interior del campus, de una forma un tanto… ¿Sospechosa? Estrechó los ojos, intrigada, y poniéndose de puntillas observó el panorama a espaldas de la morena. Nada, no había absolutamente nada fuera de lo común. Definitivamente Milk, estaba volviéndose loca. Chasqueó la lengua, y sin decirle nada, se dispuso a continuar su camino.

-Rayos –masculló. Dio un rápido vistazo a los alrededores, y al no haber "moros en la costa", persiguió a la de azulada cabellera-. ¡Te acompaño! –clamó, alcanzándola para caminar a su lado. Bulma no le dio mayor importancia. Su amiga estaba actuando más raro de lo habitual, pero seguramente era algo relacionado con Gokú, algo sin mucha importancia. Después lo averiguaría.

* * *

Recibió un mensaje en su celular. Esperaba fuera el aviso que le devolviera la calma. "Se acaba de ir. Tenemos que hablar." Fue un mensaje bastante frío, ¿Habría pasado algo malo?, claro, con ese sujeto siempre pasaban cosas malas, según su parecer.

-"¿Dónde estás?"

-"Saliendo de los vestidores. Te veo en el cafetín"

-"Espero que Bulma salga del decanato, y vamos para allá"

-"¡No!, ven sola"

Bien, ya estaba empezando a preocuparse más. Era muy raro que Gokú se comportara de esa forma. Si bien era cierto que él era lo suficientemente despistado como para no ser considerado un chico "afectuoso", tampoco era su naturaleza ser tan…"seco". Se puso de pie, pasó las manos sobre su ropa, tratando de disimular las arrugas en ellas, y cuando estuvo a punto de ir a su encuentro, la puerta del decanato se abrió.

-Gracias Decano, para mañana mismo tendré la documentación necesaria. Hasta entonces –finalizó, cerrando la puerta tras ella-. Bien, ahora sí –sonrió-. ¿Vamos a tomar ese helado?

-Eh… Ahora mismo no puedo.

-¿No? -puso ambos brazos en jarras, y la miró acusadora-, pensé que tenías muchas ganas de ir al centro comercial y…

-Sí, las tenía. Pero Gokú está esperándome para hablar conmigo –Se quedó pensando unos segundos, y después de un profundo suspiro, continuó-. La verdad lo noté bastante "serio".

-No creo que sea nada –Para ella también era extraño pensar en Gokú serio, sin embargo, trataría de restarle importancia y que su amiga se relajara-. Ya conoces a Gokú, siempre con la cabeza en otro lado.

La morena asintió con una sonrisa un tanto forzada.- Iré a buscarlo. ¿Nos vemos después?

-Claro, por aquí estaré.

-Perfecto.

* * *

-Eres un maldito idiota –refunfuñaba, mientras daba grandes zancadas atravesando el lugar.

-No sé cómo lo olvidé.

-Deberías aprender a hacer bien tu trabajo –Se detuvo en seco. Miró a su alrededor y gruñó fastidiado-. Ahora donde mierda estará ese estúpido de Kakarotto.

-¿No tienes su número de celular? –cuestionó, mientras revisaba la información del expediente en sus manos.

La verdad es que antes lo tenía agregado entre sus contactos, pero la estupidez en Kakarotto era innata, siempre perdía el celular y terminaba comprando otro, con un número nuevo. A la tercera vez, Vegeta lo había mandado al carajo, y no tuvo intención alguna de volver a agregarlo, ¿para qué?, si volvería a perderlo. El cerebro del de cabellos alborotados era tan subdesarrollado como el de un cavernícola, quizás lo suyo serían las señales de humo. Ladeo una sonrisa burlesca. –Deberías tener toda la información necesaria en esos papeles.

-Ya intenté llamar al número que indica acá, pero está suspendido por pérdida o robo -Guardó su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y ubicó el expediente bajo su brazo izquierdo-. ¿Tienes idea de algún lugar en el que podría estar ahora?, un salón, biblioteca, cafetín… ¿Algo?

-Kakarotto no es un alumno aplicado, mucho menos inteligente. Dudo mucho que esté en un salón de clases. Menos aún en una biblioteca, salvo que esta estuviera llena de historietas, las que estoy seguro no leería, solo vería los malditos dibujos y ya. Debe estar engulléndose en la cafetería –Dicho esto se echó a andar, con Michael siguiéndole los pasos.

* * *

Milk no se había tomado nada bien la noticia, sabía que le dolería y esperaba exactamente la reacción que esta había tenido. Sin embargo, era la oportunidad de su vida. Podría dedicarse a lo que tanto le gustaba, y hasta le pagarían por ello. Era una oferta imposible de rechazar. Y la verdad, no es que significara tampoco el fin de su relación. Tan sólo estarían separados un tiempo, igual él la visitaría cada vez que pudiera, o ella podría ir a verlo a Columbus. No era el fin del mundo. Para él significaba un nuevo comienzo en su vida, y estaba más que feliz por eso. Pero no podía ser egoísta, y expresar su alegría al ver el semblante acongojado de su novia. Debía calmarla y convencerla que todo estaría bien y que seguirían siendo una pareja estable.

-Milk, en serio no tienes por qué tomarlo así…

-¡Ahhh!, Te parece poco –exclamaba entre sollozos, mientras golpeaba con un puño la mesa que ocupaban-. Ya no me quieres ¿verdad Gokú?

-N-No es eso Milk…

-¿Viste? –gritó, señalándolo acusadoramente con el dedo índice-. ¡Dudaste! ¡Aún no te has ido y ya estas dudando!

El de alborotada melena no sabía qué hacer para apaciguar los gritos y llanto de su novia. Todos dentro de la cafetería los observaban espantados. Realmente estaban dando un gran espectáculo, pero no había poder sobre la tierra que calmara a la " _tormenta acuosa Milk_ ".

-Aquí estoy –enunció la de azules ojos, acercándose a paso veloz a sus amigos. Gokú la había llamado para que lo ayudara a calmar a su novia. Finalmente, después de tanto tiempo juntos, él aún no era capaz de hacerlo por su propia cuenta. Al menos no en estas situaciones "extremas".- ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido? -preguntó casi en un susurro, a su estresado amigo.

-¡Bulma, Gokú se va! –exclamó entre hipidos la morena.

-¿Qué?, ¿cómo que te vas? –No entendía absolutamente nada, hace tan solo un día atrás, Milk le había contado lo bien que le iba en su relación, aún a pesar del sinfín de admiradoras nuevas que a su novio le habían aparecido. No tenía sentido, ¿A dónde iría Gokú sin ella?

-Veras, lo que pasa Bulma es que-

-Aquí estas, insecto -interrumpió, sin percatarse claro, de quiénes eran sus acompañantes-, te estuve buscando por toda la maldita universidad…-

Su voz retumbaba dentro de su cabeza. Ahí estaba él. A tan solo dos pasos de ella. Su negra mirada, clavada en la azulada de ella. Su corazón bombeaba acelerado, casi podía sentir como éste, reclamaba salir de su pecho para ir al encuentro del que tanto había añorado. Maldito corazón masoquista. Ese por el que tanto latía, lo había roto en mil pedazos, pero ahí seguía él, firme a su convicción de… ¿amarlo? El silencio fue casi sepulcral, ya ni siquiera Milk lloraba. Nadie decía una sola palabra. Vegeta estaba estupefacto. ¿Qué mierda hacía ella ahí?, hace tan solo cuatro días la había visto en Columbus, ¿se habría equivocado?, no. Estaba seguro que era ella. Entonces, esto no podía ser más que una maldita broma del destino, o ¿es que el planeta era un maldito grano de arroz acaso? En cuanto se dió cuenta de su expresión, retomó la compostura. Sus facciones volvieron a contraerse en ese semblante serio e intimidante que lo caracterizaba. La analizó de pies a cabeza. Observó su cabello azulado sujeto en una cola alta, y dejando escapar un rebelde flequillo, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus pequeños labios ligeramente abiertos, la lechosa piel de sus hombros y abdomen que, se dejaba ver tentadora, apetecible. Y ese azul de sus ojos… Mierda. Podría perderse en el azul de sus ojos y no le importaría, el viviría una eternidad en la profundidad de esa mirada, si tan solo… Si tan solo la maldita mocosa no se hubiera burlado de él. La rabia lo invadió. La sangre empezó a hervir en sus venas, casi podía sentir el calor emanar a través de sus poros, exigiendo venganza. Quería humillarla, hacerla sentir la peor escoria del planeta. Y a la vez quería devorarla. Estaba harto. Harto de odiarla y desearla en igual medida. Harto de sentir que se estaba volviendo loco por culpa de una mocosa inmadura. De una niñata que para sentirse "mujer", necesitó revolcarse con él y con el insecto de Ratidz… Y sabrá Dios con cuántos más.

-Ejem –carraspeó el mayor de los presentes, rompiendo el incómodo silencio-. Olvidamos pedir-

-Habla por ti solo -interrumpió el de flameante cabellera-, es tu trabajo no el mío.

-Bueno. Olvide –enfatizó-, decirte Gokú que necesito tu ficha de inscripción, o una copia siquiera. Tengo que enviarla por fax al club para que hagan los trámites del traslado, y también para que arreglen algunos detalles del contrato.

Nuevamente la morena estalló en llanto, y entre bramidos e hipidos, trató de convencerlo que no se marchara.- ¡No puedes irte Gokú, si te vas te olvidaras de mí!

-¡Deja de una vez los alaridos, urraca! –bramó.

-¡Oyeme tú!, no le vas a hablar así a mi amiga –exclamó indignada la de cabellos azules, mientras se ponía de pie para encararlo.

Estaba condenadamente cerca, podría tomarla por la cintura y estrecharla contra su cuerpo si así lo quisiera, tan rápido que ella ni siquiera lo notaría y no sería capaz de reaccionar. Sus ojos se concentraron en esos labios rosas, que reclamaban ser poseídos por los suyos. Y esa mirada fiera, esa mirada lo excitaba sobremanera. Le encantaba verla así, furiosa. Encendía algo en él, que le era prácticamente imposible de controlar. Quería tomarla en ese preciso instante, hacerla suya una y mil veces, hasta que perdiera el conocimiento de tanto placer. Que gritara su nombre, entre gemidos y debajo de su cuerpo. Quería dejar sus huellas en la blancura de su piel. Mierda, quería follarla hasta saciarse, hasta dejar de sentir esa maldita necesidad de ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no vas a decir nada, cobarde? –estaba tentando su suerte sin duda. Pero en ese momento no le importaba. Sentía demasiada cólera, no solo por la forma en que le había hablado a Milk, sino por todo el daño que le había hecho a ella.

Vegeta le dedicó una mirada envuelta en llamas, ¿la muy maldita todavía tenía el descaro de enfrentarlo? Vaya que le faltaba sangre en la cara. Por un instante se vio tentado a sucumbir en sus provocaciones, y librar una batalla verbal, que estaba seguro, él ganaría. Pero no, esta vez no sería así, le daría la menor importancia posible, no merecía absolutamente nada, y él se encargaría de dejárselo en claro.- Apártate, mocosa –soltó en tono áspero e intimidante.

-¿Mocosa? –Apretó los puños sobre sus caderas–, ¿es que acaso eres idiota y aún no te aprendes mi nombre?, Me llamo Bul-

-Me interesa una mierda cómo te llames, mocosa –Desvió la mirada hacía los dos hombres junto él, y se dirigió al menor de ellos-. Vamos por el maldito papel de una buena vez, Kakarotto -Miró a Michael, que parecía totalmente confundido, y con un movimiento de cabeza lo incitó a seguirlo. El cazatalentos entendió la señal, hizo una pequeña reverencia a las jovencitas frente a él, y se apresuró a alcanzar al moreno.

-Tengo que ir…-musitó un nervioso Gokú.

-Ve, Gokú, yo me quedaré con Milk. Aquí te esperaremos.

-¿Segura que estarán bien?

-¡Ya vete! –exclamó la morena, para luego echarse a llorar sobre la mesa. Bulma compartió una mirada de complicidad con el de cabellos alborotados, haciéndole entender que ella se encargaría de calmar a su amiga. Así que éste, no perdió más tiempo y abandonó el lugar.

* * *

Tarble había salido a dar una vuelta en cuanto vio llegar a su hermano hecho una fiera. Sabía que lo mejor era dejarlo solo, así que sin decir palabra alguna, tomó sus llaves y se marchó. Vegeta estaba tumbado en la cama, no podía quitarse de la mente a la exótica jovencita. Intentó ejercitarse un poco, pero le era imposible concentrarse, así que desistió de ello. Intentó dormir también pero, con la mocosa revoloteando por su cabeza, conciliar el sueño era imposible.

Sabía que este viaje no era buena idea, sabía que era un completo error pisar la maldita ciudad, pero el vejete lo había puesto entre la espada y la pared. Y ahora estaba ahí, echo un maldito enredo. Incapaz de hacer algo que no fuera pensar en ella. ¡Ja!, como si el lugar en el que se encontrara tuviera que ver. Sabía que no. Cuando estuvo en Columbus fue exactamente la misma situación. Apenas lograba dormir, y ella siempre estaba en sus pensamientos y hasta en sus sueños. Gruñó asqueado consigo mismo, por no tener la fortaleza y determinación de dejarla atrás, de olvidarla. Se puso de pie, tomo una chaqueta del ropero y después de coger su billetera y llaves, abandonó el departamento. Necesitaba un trago, y lo necesitaba ahora.

* * *

No pudo ir a casa de sus padres, necesitaba estar sola en ese momento. Así que después de haber hablado calmadamente con Milk, y hacerle entender que la carrera de Gokú no tenía por qué interferir en su relación, los dejó solos para que hablaran. Abandonó el campus, subió a su coche y se dirigió a su departamento. Por suerte aún no se había encontrado con Radtiz, y deseaba que siguiera siendo así hasta que se marchara. Porque sí, había decidido hacer su traslado definitivo a Columbus. Se sintió culpable por no decírselo a su mejor amiga, pero estaba segura que ese no era el momento indicado, ya suficiente tenía con la partida de Gokú, como para agregarle la suya. Además, Bulma tenía sus propios problemas, y el más grande de ellos tenía nombre y apellido.

Miró la hora, y suspiró, 2:24 hrs. No podía dormir, y en unas cuantas horas debía estar en la universidad para entregar los papeles que necesitaba para hacer efectivo el traslado. Odiaba las ojeras, pero si seguía pasando tantas malas noches, tendría unas enormes que ni con todo el maquillaje del mundo podría ocultar. Quizás no fue tan buena idea quedarse sola. Quizás debió invitar a Milk a pasar la noche juntas, probablemente ella también necesitaría algo de compañía femenina. ¿Estaría con Gokú? Era muy tarde para llamarla, y de estar con él, no quería interrumpirlos. Necesitaban aprovechar el tiempo juntos, antes que el despistado muchacho se marchara. Cómo extrañaba a sus amigos de Columbus ahora, sobre todo a Bryant. Seguramente él si estaría despierto a esa hora, y si ella lo llamara, en cuestión de minutos ya estaría yendo a su encuentro. Así era él…y lo echaba tanto de menos. Estaba conforme con su decisión, amaba la Capital del Oeste, pero todos sus amigos parecían haber hecho sus vidas en tiempo record. Todos emparejados, todos felices… bueno a excepción de Milk ahora, pero, siendo egoísta, ahora Gokú estaría con ella allá, nada mejor que tener otro gran amigo a su lado. Ahora ella debía hacer su vida, centrarse en sí misma, en su carrera, y la mejor opción sin duda era esa universidad extranjera. Claro que también había un punto en contra, un gran "punto": Vegeta. Él estaría ahí, y Gokú estaría en el mismo equipo que él. Se repetía así misma que no lo vería, que si pudo pasar tantos meses sin topárselo, ni saber de su presencia en esa ciudad, podía ser así siempre, pero… ¿En realidad eso quería? Cuando lo tuvo tan cerca de ella esa mañana, por Dios que deseó que la tomara en sus fuertes brazos, y por un instante se sintió hipócrita. Sí, quiso defender a su amiga, pero había usado eso también de excusa para aminorar la distancia entre ellos dos, y entonces no solo su corazón quiso arrojarse a él, cada célula de su ser también lo añoraba. Increíble que se haya controlado. Pero esa forma en que la ¿ignoró?, ¿despreció? Ambas. No le quedaba duda, la había usado y ahora, actuaba con ella como con las demás que pasaron por su cama, como si no importara, como si fuera un juguete usado que ya no tenía valor alguno. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta y pensar que él había sentido algo por ella?, se recriminaba por eso. Ella que decía ser una mujer inteligente, fuerte y valiente. ¿Inteligente?, si así fuera, no hubiera caído en su juego retorcido de tomar y botar, no se hubiera dejado engañar de la forma absurda que lo hizo. ¿Valiente?, si había salido corriendo cuando lo vio por primera vez, y probablemente, si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo ese día, también hubiera caído en ese patético accionar. ¿Fuerte?, ahí estaba, echa un manojo de emociones, luchando por contener las lágrimas cada vez que lo veía, que oía su nombre, que lo recordaba. Necesitaba tomar aire, salir de ese departamento en el que también tenía recuerdos de él… Quedarse ahí, fue sin duda, una pésima idea.

* * *

Había muy poca gente en las calles, y eso le agradaba. No soportaba el bullicio ni las aglomeraciones que los fines de semana solían traer con ellos y, salir a tomarse un trago, un día laboral, le daba las ventajas que ahora disfrutaba. Silencio y soledad.

Caminó por las desoladas aceras de la ciudad, con una lata de cerveza en la mano, la sexta de la noche. Hace mucho tiempo no bebía, y demonios que ahora se sentía bastante bien, el entumecimiento que el alcohol le generaba, tanto a su cuerpo como a su mente, era lo que tanto necesitaba. Por fin podría llegar al departamento y caer dormido sin pensarla, y con mucha suerte, sin soñarla.

Se detuvo cuando algo llamó su atención.- Ese coche –musitó para sí mismo-. ¿Dónde mierda vi ese coche antes? –Vaya que lo entumecía el alcohol, bendito sea. Se acercó curioso, claro que sobrio no lo habría hecho, pero, no lo estaba así que, al carajo. Él quería quitarse la duda.

-¡Estúpidos borrachos! –Exclamó una voz femenina-. Dejando sus botellas de licor por cualquier lugar. Y ahora, ¿cómo rayos cambiaré esta llanta? –soltó mientras se erguía y le daba un puntapié al desinflado objeto. Miró a ambos lados, por puro instinto protector y lo vio. Nuevamente ahí estaba él, a solo unos pasos de ella, mirándola fijamente con esos orbes ónices, que la encendían y atemorizaban a la vez. ¿Acaso la odiaba? ¿Era ese el único sentimiento que generaba ella en él? ¿Por qué? Ella debería ser quien lo odiara, pero no. Por más que se esforzaba, ella no podía odiarlo- ¿Qué haces aquí? –genial, su voz emanó nerviosismo puro.

-¿Hmp? –Alzó una ceja al notar el temblor en la voz femenina. Ladeó una sonrisa, complacido. Se acercó más, lentamente, cual león que rodea su presa antes de lanzarse a ella. - ¿Me tienes miedo, mocosa? –cuestionó deteniéndose a un paso de ella.

Bulma se tensó al escuchar su voz salir como un rugido contenido, pero no le daría el gusto de pensar, que él le afectaba en lo más mínimo. Claro, sus piernas temblaban con la proximidad del moreno, pero ella tenía que mostrarse fuerte y decidida. Demostrarse a sí misma también, que finalmente lo dejaría atrás, a él y a todos los sentimientos, que éste le generaba. Era hora de enfrentar sus demonios- ¿Miedo yo? ¿De ti? , por favor… -soltó con aires de autosuficiencia-, no me hagas reír –Concluyó cruzando ambos brazos bajo su pecho, y girando el rostro a un lado. Después de unos segundos en completo silencio, la de cabellos azules volvió a mirarlo, curiosa. Error.

Vegeta dio un paso más, desapareciendo así la distancia entre ellos. Un par de centímetros separaba su rostro del de ella, los ónices orbes se posaron impetuosos en los zafiros de la joven. Los labios de Bulma se separaron levemente de forma inconsciente, ansiosos. El de cabellera flameante lo notó, bajó la mirada a ellos y volvió a subirla, para seguir enfrentándola con la de ella- ¿Segura?

-Alej…Aléjate de mí –titubeó.

-¿O? –La calidez de su aliento rozó la nívea piel de su rostro. Ella inhaló el aroma, e inmediatamente reconoció ese olor.

-Estas ebrio –Sentenció, de forma acusadora, a la vez que arrugaba el ceño en muestra de fastidio.

El moreno se separó abruptamente de ella.- ¿Qué estoy ebrio? –de un sorbo ingirió todo el líquido que quedaba en la lata que sostenía. La apretó en un puño, y la arrojó a un lado. Limpió su boca con el dorso de su mano, y dibujo una sonrisa retorcida, mientras cruzaba ambos brazos-. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso, _mocosa?_

-Ush, ¡deja de decirme mocosa! –exclamó- ¡Sabes bien como me llamo, idiota!

-¡Me interesa una mierda cómo te llames! ¡Me interesa una mierda tu patética existencia! ¡Tú –la señaló- me interesas una mierda! –Estaba furioso. Odiaba que ella tuviera razón, detestaba no haber podido sacar de su cabeza su maldito nombre, su maldito rostro, su maldito cuerpo y su maldita esencia. Se sentía patético, humillado. Una cría lo había convertido en el maldito enredo que era hoy. En un ente incapaz siquiera de conciliar el sueño, y todo por ella. Todo era su culpa.

La de azules ojos retrocedió un paso, hasta chocar contra su vehículo. Él nuevamente acortó la distancia entre ellos. Sus ojos parecían dos pozos de brea hirviendo, su respiración se tornó pesada. Podía sentir el olor a licor emanar de su boca. Empuñó ambas manos. Ella cerró los ojos, en modo de defensa. Tiritaba asustada. Vegeta observó esa reacción en la joven, bufo molesto y haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol, se apartó. Giró sobre sus talones y se echó a andar.- Me largo –refunfuñó.

Bulma abrió los ojos en cuanto lo escuchó. Por un segundo pensó que la golpearía, lo había visto tan enfadado, que… parecía odiarla. ¿Por qué la odiaba?, ella no le había hecho nada. Es más, el moreno ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad de reclamarle el daño que él, si le había causado a ella. Tomo una bocanada de aire, llenó sus pulmones de él, y su cuerpo de valentía. Era ahora su oportunidad, no volvería a dejarla así, como si fuera la peor escoria del planeta. Ella era la gran Bulma Briefs, y nadie, se burlaba de ella. Mucho menos un patán, machista e insensible como él.- ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! –gritó. Vegeta se detuvo en seco al oír su voz, y giró su rostro dejando ver su afilado perfil- Tú y yo, tenemos que hablar. Y te guste o no, me vas a oír.

El de cabellera en forma de flama, volvió sobre sus pasos. Se detuvo frente a ella, retomando su típica pose de brazos cruzados.- Así que quieres hablar -Ladeó el rostro, elevando su mentón y la miró prepotente- Bien, hablemos –Esbozó una ladina sonrisa. Él tenía mucho que decir, y no tendría compasión. Si la mocosa quería jugar con fuego, así sería, y él se encargaría de quemarla.

Continuará….

* * *

 **Bueno, un capítulo más, un poquitín más largo. Espero los disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo. Me alegran mucho sus review. Me animan a escribir y escribir…aunque igual tardo mucho, por lo cual me disculpo.**

 **Con respecto al capítulo, por fin, si por fin se encontraron Vegeta y Bulma, aunque igual no pinta nada bien. Pero para el próximo capítulo, espero al igual que ustedes, que haya un avance en esa parejita. Todos queremos verlos juntos, aunque… no se cuánto duren así. Muajajaja. Bien basta.**

 **Karolyne Perez : Me demoro, pero no lo dejaré, créeme. Y sinceramente, tenemos para largo con este fic. No planeo hacerlo corto, como la primera parte. Gracias por leerme**

 **VBJTDEPT : Vaya que complicado sobrenombre jajaja. Gracias a ti por leerme, y por tomarte un tiempo para dejarme un review. Lo aprecio mucho.**

 **Sora147 : Mi querida Sora, así como amo tus fics, amo tus comentarios. Muchas gracias por leerme y escribirme. Me emocionó con tus review, me animan a escribir inmediatamente. Gracias por los elogios, y por andar al pendiente. Nos estamos leyendo linda.**

 **Vegeta Bief s: Me alegro que también te gustara "Títeres del destino", que lo siguieras, y ahora estés compartiendo conmigo la continuación, aun a pesar de la cantidad de años que paso. Prometo que no sucederá lo mismo con este fic, estoy muy animada. Gracias por leerme y comentarme.**

 **Guest : Gracias por apreciar mi escritura, yo aprecio que me leas y te agrade. Y sí, soy una malvada de finales tristes, pero aún no sabemos cómo acabará este. Igual no prometo nada…solo que tenemos para rato con este fanfic. Y ojalá siga siendo de tu agrado.**

 **Unicornio96 : Gracias, me alegro mucho que te engancharas, ojalá este capítulo siga generando lo mismo en ti.**

 **Y pues a las demás personas que se toman un poco de su tiempo para leerme, se los agradezco muchísimo. Siempre es un placer compartir con uds.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo mis queridas Vegeterianas.**


End file.
